


Guns and Lace

by bbybbyowo



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Fantasy, AU mafia, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Karasuno Detective Agency, M/M, Past Lives, Sea God, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Sun God, Unresolved Sexual Tension, crossing dressing, dark Miya Atsumu, dark Miya Osamu, detective hinata shouyou, evil miya twins but not really, hitman tobio kageyama, mafia boss Miya Atsumu, mafia boss Miya Osamu, mafia boss tobio kageyama, mafia bosses miya twins, maid hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: In their past lives; they ruled over the sky and  the sea.Now in present, will history repeat itself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922362
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	1. Vows

In their past lives; they ruled over the sky and the sea.  
One was the sun who ruled above, he shined with all his glory.  
The other was the sea who ruled below, he followed the flow of time.

The sun and sea ruled from eras to centuries.  
Animals praise the sun and sea.  
Both ruled in perfect harmony.  
Till the darkness came,  
The darkness destroyed crops and the sky turned gray.  
A sign that peace wasn’t an option and only war.

The sea and sun fought side by side till the end.  
But the darkness swallowed the world whole.  
It was the end.  
The end of the world.  
Their world.

The sun gifted the sea with one of his rays, with his last breath.  
He formed the ray into a dagger and placed all his might and light inside.  
He asked the sea to defeat the darkness and kept the dagger safe.  
The sea refused and weep but the sun insisted and promised they would meet again.  
They would meet in another time, another era, another century.  
Another life.

The sea weeped and agreed.  
Vows were made.  
Sealed with a kiss.  
The sun faded saying his last words of;

“I love you.”

The sea in rage stabbed and ended the darkness.  
He weeped and gripped onto the dagger.  
The dagger that his beloved made to save the world.  
Save their world.

The sea was alone for a long time.  
A year has come.  
An era became a century.  
He weeped for his beloved.  
His tears started to heal the world.  
Animals started to become alive and well.  
Slowly the sea became numb and he became human.  
He wished to forget his sadness and grew with humanity as technology grew from the following eras.  
He gathered a hand of sand, putting all his memories and part within the ring and place into his finger and only shattered when the beloved sun rise again

The sea settled in a place called Japan.  
In a modern era and took the name Kageyama Tobio  
As he watched the dagger with hazy eyes keeping his vows.


	2. Modern Japan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Japan  
> What happened after Kageyama defeated the darkness. 
> 
> The sun returns to the world and is in Morden Japan.

In modern Japan there are groups who rule the north, south, east and west. 

Kageyama Tobio created a successful company that had latest technology called _Suijin_ he was the leader of

a mafia group and the perfect hitman, people called him, an emotionless killer, feared by many and controlled the northern side of Japan.

Kotaro Bokuto was a perfect aim, a perfect mark's man,wielding a pistol without a scope no matter day or night, or what weather, his shots were always flawless. 

He is always seen with a pet owl. Bokuto, known as the owl's eyes, gathered the best weapons experts forming Fukurodani, he controlled the western side of Japan with an iron fist. 

Kenma Kozume was the perfect strategist, the perfect hacker; hacking into different servers from different countries. He created his own spy agency known as Nekoma with spies trained to hack and to be unseen. Tetsuro Kuroo is the leader of Nekoma as a front but Kenma controls behind the scenes. The agency has a strong presence and protects the eastern side of Japan. 

The Miya Twins who still have their past lives’ memories, were ruthless mafia bosses who controlled the southern part of Japan. The twins are mysterious and cunning like their pet foxes. People say that the Miya twins may hold mysterious powers from the past.

There was no war in modern Japan. 

But the past was going to repeat itself. 

As a boy who had orange hair and yellow eyes, he moved into modern Japan. 

Ready for a new life, ready for adventure. 

The boy was the past ruler, the ruler above. 

The boy took the name of Hinata Shoyou. 

  
  


Hinata woke up late and hurried to his job. 

A piece of toast in his mouth as he rides his bike, biking fast.

He can feel the adrenaline, he stops in his tracks, placing his bike between the cafe and the alley, he hurried inside. 

He finished his bread and took a deep breath. 

Ready to seize the day. 

As he entered his mouth dropped 

His boss, the owner of the cafe apologized to Hinata

His boss told him that the cafe ran out of stock of uniforms for boys and was left with maid uniforms.

Hinata was in the dressing room. 

And stare at the maid outfit which was the full set, the dress was short, a lace apron, the edges of the dress also had lace on it. Hitana start to blush and glow. 

He screams and panic, glowing more and more. 

The light glowing becomes bright and brighter. 

His boss checked on him. 

Looking at Hinata touching his forehead. 

He was burning up. 

But Hinata insisted that he wanted to work. 

He changed and wore the maid outfit with his white sneakers. 

“Lace looks good on you.” Boss said and he start to panic “I mean work harder Hinata-kun.” 

Hinata pouted and carried trays of orders trying to balance and serve customers. 

Hinata hurried with orders coming back and forth from the dining area and the kitchen.

He felt embarrassed but he needed to pay his rent. 

He pushed himself to work.

Placing his best smile and greeting customers. 

* * *

Kageyama Tobio had hit, the target was named Hinata Shoyou

He always studies his target closely and their schedules.

He walked into the cafe where Hinata worked in, he sat at the bar; ordering a black coffee. 

He slicked his hair trying to avoid his bangs but they fell into place. 

He turns to greet his server. 

He can hear something break, his ring on his right hand dissolve and disappear 

Yellow eyes and orange hair. 

His body ached, his head was hurt as images of his target flashes before his eyes. 

Images of him, kissing, holding hands, flirting with his target. 

Kageyama raises his hand to order some water. 

But his target smiling at him wearing a maid outfit. 

Kageyama felt his face turn red. 

_That dumbass._ He thought and found himself staring at Hinata Shoyou more. 

His eyes were exposed to Hinata's legs and thighs, his target looked good in lace.

“Wa-wa-water please.” He tried to say and choke on his words. 

Hitana walked into the bar and reached for a glass, he bend down; exposing his underwear which were pink panties. Kageyama stood up trying to cover his expose under from other customers. 

“Ice-” 

“Oh you want ice with your water.” Hinata smiled bending down in front of him scooping a spoonful of ice. 

“It’s really hot.” Kageyama said he was still trying to cover Hinata from prying eyes. 

“I don’t mind the heat, that means I can see the sea.” 

Kaegyama’s heart skipped a beat. 

He didn’t hear his true name for a long time. 

“Here you go, a glass of water with ice.” Hinata smiled and winked at Kageyama, leaving Kaegayma speechless. 


	3. Missed Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaegayma is an emotionless killer but misses. 
> 
> Hinata gets glowing powers and panics but the sea always calms him down

Kaegayma never missed his target.   
He tried to focus and gathered all his gear.   
Setting up by a near roof near the address of Hinata Shoyou  
He had the most high tech sniper rifle, he leaned and looked into the scope which scanned the area. It was the end of night, the neighbors were sleeping and there was no witness. 

He can take aim and take the hit.   
A job well done but he scanned the area.   
“Good bye sunshine.” He said as he touched the trigger but he let it go as Hitana sat up.   
Hinata woke up and was panicking, if he just woke up from a nightmare.  
He started to glow.   
His skin glowed yellow which became bright and brighter which was a blinding light.

Kageyama eyes start to blur and images of Hinata flash before his eyes.   
His body started to ache if he was melting, his head was aching. 

He ran.   
He ran away from the scene.   
He ran and found the nearest vending machine.   
Holding the vending machine for balance, he grabbed his phone and dialed his advisor. 

“Daichi-san!”   
“Were you caught?”   
“No- pick me up near the target’s addressed, I am near somewhere there.” He said as he was trying to catch his breath. 

Why was he sweating a lot. 

* * *

Daichi Sawamura was an ex-cop, he used his knowledge and skills to help Kageyama, he helped him control the northern side of Japan. Kageyama saved Daichi from debt from loan sharks, and stayed loyal to Kageyama ever since, the pay wasn’t bad either, paid more than being a cop, in a station in a park or street. 

He dialed one of his men, a black Rolls Royce Phantom pulled and parked in front of the office; Daichi entered and helped an ipad tracking his boss location, the driver followed the gps. 

Daichi found his boss, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, drinking a milk potch. 

He got out and opened the door for Kageyama. The car ride was silent till they reached the office, they headed to a special elevator to Kageyama’s penthouse. 

He watched his boss close. 

Checking his vitals in his ipad, scanning his bones and muscles. 

There was a lot of water which was a bit odd. 

They reached the penthouse. 

Kageyama stared at a golden dagger that looked like a sun ray. 

He smiled weakly and collapsed. 

Dacihi called Kageyama’s private doctors.

And panicked and waited for the doctors. 

* * *

Hinata had a nightmare about hands made of shadows trying to grab him. 

He struggled and woke up in the middle of the night. 

His heart was beating fast, he was panicking. 

His skin starts to glow like in the cafe but much worse

He grabbed his phone and placed his earphones in his ears. 

And looked for sea waves sounds which calm him down. 

He always loves the beach. 

The waves calmed him down.

He loves sand between his toes. 

He loves swimming in the sea, he felt safe and cozy. 

He looked at the pictures of the beach around his room. 

He stopped glowing as he heard the sound of the waves. 

And fell asleep.


	4. Small Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miya twins have their past lives memories and doesn't want the sun to rise. 
> 
> Hinata meets and gets save from a mysterious small giant

Hinata’s glowing incident attracted unwanted attention from Atsumu and Osamu Miya who were ruthless mafia bosses with their past lives memories; which help the darkness take control and swallow the world whole. The twins have power to control shadows which was a gift from the darkness. 

People know Astumu as playboy, girls throwing themselves at him due to his charms and cockiness. He was more talkative than his brother. 

People know Osamu to be more collected and witty. 

He was the opposite of his brother and was more quiet. 

The twins were shocked that Kageyama, an emotionless killer, missed his target. 

They didn’t want to lose their business relationship with Kageyama.

The twins were sitting in their headquarters which was a ruby bar. 

The bar had ebony marble mixed with rubies bar counters, had dim lighting like candle light, the brothers sat beside each drinking whiskey. 

“The memory ring broke.” Osamu said as he sipped his drink. 

“So what-” Astumu said but Osamu cut him off. 

“Hinata is the ruler of the sky, the sun.” Osamu said as he finished his drink down. “What you will do is capture him and corrupt him with darkness before Hinata awakens his powers and before Kaeygama gets all his memories back.” 

“You don’t order-” Astumu said but his twin placed a dagger on his neck. 

“I was chosen to be the darkness’ avatar, you only have powers because of me.” Osamu smirked “ _Older brother.”_ His voice became more deep and husky which sent shivers to Astumu’s spine. 

_Please order brother. The_ voice said _Or you have watched the twin die again._ Astumu said as he slowly placed the dagger on his neck, a bit of blood came out. Osuma's eyes were blank, almost lifeless, his eyes filled with black liquid like oil. 

“Stop! Okay, I do it! Just don’t hurt my brother!” Astumu screamed and begged. 

His glass fell and shattered onto the marble corner, he started to cry. 

His twin brother embraced him tight. 

“Please help me, find a way to save from the darkness Astumu.” His brother said in his normal voice. 

* * *

Hinata came to work. He had work late nights because he didn't wanted to be evicted from his apartment.

He felt embarrassed that he still had to wear the maid outfit. 

People started to ask him, he started to have regulars. 

Regulars were mostly girls who called him cute which made Hinata glow red. 

He was about to head home after work. 

His boss asked him to close the cafe for the night. 

A man entered wearing a black suit with a red scarf, he had dirty blonde hair. 

His hands in his pockets, he looked at Hinata. 

“Sir I am sorry but we’re closing.” Hinata said. 

The man just stared at him, Hinata tried to cover his legs with a tray. 

“Please don’t stare at me like that.” Hinata said 

_Please don’t stare at me like that._

Astumu can taste something bitter in his mouth. The same word, the sun said before he betrayed him. 

He loved teasing him, he smirked, the lights turned off as he raised his hand. 

Hands made of shadows were touching Hinata.

Hitana screamed and struggled. He started glow but the darkness swallowed him till he passed out. 

Astumu walked to the black oily bubble which Hinata was in. 

“Good night, your highness.’ 

* * *

Hinata was slowly getting up. 

It felt like he was in a coma. 

It felt like he didn’t eat for a month or a week. 

He was found himself bound and gagged in a dark room.

He struggled and started to panic. 

He started to glow. 

What was going on?

Was this puberty? 

Why was his hungry 

What time was it? 

He can see the door opening as light peeking through. 

He can see a man wearing a gray suit, with a ebony pin of a crow that catch Hinata’s eyes. Hinata couldn’t see the man’s face but he was small like a small giant. 


	5. Karasuno Detective Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wants to be just like his hero; the small giant  
> An ace detective

The small giant was a popular ace detective from 

Karasuno Detective Agency. Hinata read articles about the case that's small giant solved. He was thankful someone saved him. 

He researched on Karasuno Detective Agency. 

Karasuno Detective Agency was in the northern part of Japan near the mountains. There was a brutal entrance exam which only the smart and gifted detectives passed. 

Hinata finds himself standing in front of the doors of Karasuno agency, holding a filler in his hand.

Squeezes the piece of paper in his hand. 

The entrance exam only happened once a year. 

He enters the hall of Karasuno, other boys and girls waiting in the halls. 

A man wearing a blue suit with ebony crow pin with gray hair and brown eyes. Catch everyone's attention. 

"Welcome recruits to the entrance exam, I will be your instructor. Sugawara Koshi." the man said, girls gasping and calling him handsome. 

"Some of you will succeed and some will fail, please follow me and find a partner." 

Hinata looked around, most people had a partner. 

He found a boy around his age who looked bored and played with a game console in his hand. 

"Hey! What's your name?" Hinata said acting his normal. 

"Kenma Kozume but my friend calls me Kenma." 

" I am Hinata! Wanna be partners? Looks most everyone had a partner."

"Partners are useless, they hold you back." Kenma said but he looked up he saw Hitana's smile which shined like the sun which made his heart skip and made him dropped his game console. 

Kenma smiled and agreed to be his partner.

* * *

Kenma Kozume was a gifted person. 

Gifted with knowledge. 

Gifted with analyzing his surroundings. 

Kenma Kozume was good at watching people. 

Adults said he be a good detective. 

People would call his name. 

People would talk about him behind his back.

But Kenma ignore them 

But no one was like Hinata Shoyou

Kenma was one of the judges on the exam entrance. 

He followed Hinata to the first room. 

The first exam was escape type of room. 

The theme of the room was fantasy which 

Kenma found it odd. 

The room was designed like a palace's room, white walls, golden cravings, a study desk and a white piano. 

Kenma leaning against the wall. 

Noticed there was no door and only a timer mounted on the wall. 

He yawns, feeling bored but keeping an eye on Hinata.

* * *

Hinata walking around the room and touching the walls trying a hidden door. 

He looks up and checks the time. 

He had a bad habit of sticking out of his tongue trying solving something or when he focused. 

He walks the piano; opening it and placing his fingers onto the keys. 

Taking a deep breath. 

Saying; _do re mi fa sol la ti do_

Hinata kept repeating it

He said by two. 

"do re." He said suddenly one of the walls open up. 

Kenma was shocked that he got up from his spot. 

He walked towards to Hinata, full of wonder and curiosity. 

  
  


"How?" He said 

Hinata smiled at Kenma, his smile bright. 

Kenma's heart skipped a beat. 

"Do re, do r- sounds like a door." Hinata said "But it was a lucky guess." he said as he grabbed and led Kenma out from the trap room. 

The door led to an office where Sugawara Koshi sat down on a leather chair in front of a dark polished desk. Kenma walked and stood behind the hide Sugawara. 

"Did I do something bad?" the boy asked confused. Kenma whispered into Sugawara's ear which made the older man smile. He grabbed something from the desk's drawers. He got up and held a black box; opening showing a brand new ebony pin of crow which was shining. 

"Congratulations Hinata Shoyou. You are now a crow." Sugawara said as he stood up, pinning the pin onto of Hitana's shirt. 

His yellow eyes glow golden.


	6. The Perfect Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno Detective Agency had gifted detectives, known as crows. 
> 
> Kaegeyama Tobio ruled the criminal underworld of the north. The mafia group was known as dangerous and clever.  
> and his crew isn't people to mess with. 
> 
> See the inside of the lives of the detectives and the mafia.

Karasuno Detective Agency had gifted detectives, known as crows. The detectives are Sugawara Koshi, known as the director of the facility with a calm and cool aura. 

Azumane Asahi was a tall man with long hair, known as the ace detective of Karasuno, he is also Suga's assinat who gets anxious over deadlines and paperwork. 

Ennoshita Chikara was a quiet boy who studied the human body and was the agency’s doctor but he liked to be called him a physical therapist

Tsukishima Kei was a boy who was always bored. He was clever boy who study theories of murder cases and study documents of missing cases. He had blonde hair and yellow eyes. Known as the clever crow. 

Hinata Shoyou was a brand new detective, most of his seniors called him, baby crow. 

* * *

Kenma Kozume didn't have favorites. 

But he stayed in Karasuno agency,  _ observing  _ Hinata Shoyou and other recruits. 

Kenma Kozume didn’t have favorites but his eyes followed Hinata Shoyou. 

He didn’t have favorites but his heart skipped but whenever his eyes and Hinata locked. 

He didn’t have favorites but Hinata Shoyou was too interesting. 

He crossed his legs and looked bored at other recruits. 

The recruits stood in a straight line, waiting for Kenma’s critics. 

Kenma loosen his tie, looking at his notebook and pointed at each recruit, calling them. 

_ “Boring and messy.”  _

“Hinata Shouyou. Stay, I have to talk to you.” Kenma said which sent shivers to Hinata’s spine. 

The other recruits sigh and bow at Kenma, taking their leaves, whispering that Hinata was in trouble. 

Hinata straightened his back, trying not to show how nervous he was. 

Kenma Kozume was a strict and tricky observer and mentor. 

Brutal critic and a perfectionist. 

Today they were deciphering numbers to letters. 

Hinata wasn’t the best in books, it reminded him about homework. 

“Shoyou.” Kenma said look at him with cat-like eyes. 

An animal hunting his prey, Hinata trying to calm himself down, he started murmuring in panic-he didn’t want to glow.

“You were kidnapped right.” Kenma said as he loosen his tie more, he stood up and walked towards Hinata. 

Hinata remembered those hands made of shadows but felt it was thick oil. 

His hands start to glow. 

_ No no-not right now.  _ Hinata tried to calm himself by thinking about the sea. He suddenly remembered the man’s blue eyes in the cafe who asked for water with ice. 

“Yeah I was.” Hinata finally said. 

“Self defense is important, I know that detectives aren’t known for their fighting skills.” Kenma said as he drew a dagger straight Hinata but Hinata quickly dodged it by grabbing a book and quickly shielding himself. His body moved by itself as he grabbed the dagger and quickly threw the dagger at Kenma. 

The dagger made a small cut on Kenma’s cut. 

“Impressive, very interesting.” Kenma murmurs to himself and smirks. 

“Kenma, I am sorry!” Hinata screams, bowing at Kenma. 

Kenma touched the small cut and licked the blood. 

“Hinata Shouyou.” he said as he pulled the dagger behind him. “You’re the perfect fit. I will be a mentor.” He said walking towards the door, he look at Hinata and smiled 

“Stay interesting.” 

* * *

Ennoshita was in the clinic in the agency, fixing herbs that help ease pain and destress the body. 

He was boiling some warm water, and preparing two cups. 

He placed the herbs into the teapot. 

“Ennoshita-san!” Busted into the clinic, holding Kenma’s hand. 

“Hinata-you scared me.” 

“Kenma got hurt!” Hinata screamed 

“Just a cut, Shouyou.” Kenma said in a calm voice.

Ennoshita looked at the two. 

It was odd that Kenma called Hinata by his first name, he barely talks to anyone in the agency except for Suga. Ennoshita knew Kenma was a dangerous man, he was the mastermind of the spy agency: Nekoma.

“Ennoshita-san were expecting someone.” Hinata asked. 

Ennoshita sighed and shook his head. He placed the herbs into cups and aside on the corners.

“Kenma, please sit down.” Ennoshita said in a calming voice. 

Kenma looked at Ennoshita then to Hinata who had worried puppy eyes. 

Kenma sat down on the bed with white bed sheets. 

Ennoshita checked on Kenma’s cut, he grabbed an old towel and handed it to Kenma. 

“Please wipe your face with the towel.” Ennoshita said, he grabbed the medicine from one of the cabinets, grabbed a cotton bud and applied the medicine. He dab the cotton bud on the cut. 

“Does it sting?” Ennoshita asked, Kenma nodded his head. Ennoshita poured hot water into the cups of heroes, handing one to Kenma. 

“It will help ease the pain.” Ennoshita said as he watched Kenma take a sip. 

“Shouyou, try it.” Kenma said as he handed Hinata the cup “Careful it's hot.” 

Hinata grabbed the cup and gulped the cup down. 

“That was good.” placing the cup down. 

Ennoshita and Kenma stared at Hinata in shock and curiosity. 

The tea was 45°C temperature which burns the tongue if it was one gulp. 

“That was really good Ennoshita-san!” Hinata smiled. 

He was surprised and saw Kenma smile. 

“I would like to come back to drink tea with you.” Hinata said with a big smile 

Ennoshita shocked, slowly smiled and nodded his head. 

“I look forward to it, Hinata.” He smiled, placing the cups into the sink. 

Smiling to himself that he won’t feel so lonely in white clinic anymore. 

* * *

All the detectives of Karasuno were called and gathered. 

It was Hinata's first time at the meeting. 

He looked around his surroundings. 

It was a dim light room with green lamps with long black curtains, different animals' heads mounted on the walls; from a fox, deer, wolf which Hinata can recognize. A huge marble fireplace with a fire crackling. The place looked like something from an old movie or a mystery book. 

Hinata took a seat, He watched his seniors take their seats. 

“Good morning.” Suga said bags under eyes. 

“It’s afternoon Suga.” a tall man said beside him. 

“Oh. Good afternoon.” He said, taking his seat as the tall man stood behind him. 

“Let’s start with the meeting.” The tall man said “Kenma thank you for your help.” 

“You know that there’s been odd cases of people missing at night lately. One victim is a maid from Kageyama's manor. We need someone to go undercover and infiltrate the manor before the Lunar ball.” 

“Lunar ball?” Hinata asked. 

“For a detective, you didn’t do your research.” A blonde and tall boy with glasses said to Hinata.

“Listen.” Kenma said glare at that blonde.

“As you know that Lunar ball is a gathering by the mafia boss Kaegayma Tobio, who invites the powers of Japan. Fukurodani, the Miya Twins and their other alliances from the criminal underground but civilians are invited like always. We want someone to infiltrate the manor and see if the missing cases are connected to Kangayam or one of the powers.” The tall man reported as he read from a folder.

“Thank you, Asahi.” Suga said as he stood up, throwing the pictures of the mafia bosses and victims onto the table. Hinata picked one of the pictures. 

He stared at a picture of Kageyama Tobio. 

“I have a suggestion who can go undercover.” Ennoshita said 

The room became silent as Ennoshita was standing holding pictures. 

“Hinata Shouyou. Is the perfect fit.” Ennoshita said throwing pictures of Hinata wearing a maid outfit during when he worked in the cafe. 

Hinata can feel his face turning red. 

He covered his face. 

“Hinata Shouyou was small and femine frame.” Ennoshita said as he pointed to the pictures. “He won’t be easily discovered if it was one of us, our covers will be blown cause our body type.” 

“You look pretty good.” The blonde said, holding a picture. 

Kenma was quiet but got a handful of pictures wearing his maid uniform. 

The room became loud, detectives talking over one another. Talking more of arguments. Ennoshita pointing at his evidence, Suga yelling at Ennoshita, Asahi trying to hold Suga back. Tsukishima glaring at his seniors as Kenma is getting more pictures of Hinata wearing his maid uniform. 

Hinata’s head aching from the screaming and noise.

He tried to cover his ears, tried to calm himself down. 

He placed his head down on the table and tried to block his ears with his arms. 

He tried to hum to himself but there was no way of blocking the noise. 

His blood was boiling. 

His body temperature was burning up. 

Kenma stared at Hinata, found something interesting; burnt marks on the table from Hinata’s fingers. 

“SILENCE!” Hinata yelled, the room shook, the flames bursted blue in the fireplace, the lights shattered. 

Hinata glows bright in a blinding light. 

Everyone staring at the only source of light in the room. 

Hinata Shouyou, the ruler of the sky, the sun god. 

Kenma smirked. 

As he stared at Hinata’s glowing eyes. 

“I do it.” Hinata said as his voice echoed in the room. 

As he stood up and left the room. 

The lighting flickered, as the meeting room was a mess

“Welcome, your highness.” Suga smiled and whispered to him as he watched Hinata. 

* * *

Kaegeyama Tobio stared at his window, he saw a blinding light beam which was coming somewhere near the mountains. 

He stared at the crimson dagger which glowed from the beam. 

“Boss are you listening?” Daichi asked. 

“We will have a meeting, call everyone.” Kageyama said, touching the tip of the dagger with his glove. “No one will be late!” He yelled as he threw the dagger at the table as he stood up straight. 

“Of course, boss.” Daichi said. 

  
  


Kaegeyama Tobio ruled the criminal underworld of the north. The mafia group was known as dangerous and clever. 

Kaegeyama Tobio was the boss and founder of the group. An emotionless killer, rules the criminal underworld with an iron fist with his company. 

Daichi Sawamura was the right hand man and the co-founder, the boss’s assistant. An ex cop who is skilled with guns. A man with short dark hair and dark brown eyes. 

Nishinoya Yu, an excellent fighter with melee and range weapons. A weapon’s expert. 

Helps Kageyama with his assinations. A wild spirit. The guardian of the group even though he is the shortest member, he has spiky with a strand bleached dirty blond with brown eyes 

Tanaka Rynosuke, an excellent mark’s man known for his one shot kills. 

Lod and hot tempered man with shaved hair and sharp eyes like a predator. The head of the attack unit of the group. 

Kinoshita Hisashi. Skilled in melee weapons with spiky light brown hair and large narrowed eyes. 

A quiet and anxious young man. A new recruit in the group 

Narita Kazuhito, the medical aid and doctor to the group. People mixed him and Tanaka with him but he is much taller, more calm and friendly and doesn’t lose his temper like Tanka.

Yamaguchi Tadashi. Skilled hacker and master of disguise. A young man with green hair and brown eyes, who has freckles.

All gathered and waited in white marble gazebo near the ocean. 

A marble table with five golden tea sets full of cakes and sandwiches. 

Butlers held clear teapots, herbs floating inside. 

Maids placing tea cups in front of the members.

The members watched as their boss was wearing a navy suit with white fur coat hovering over his shoulders, he had a pair white leather shoes and gloves, his black hair slicked back. 

“Good looking Kaegyama!” Nishinoya yelled with his mouth full of cake. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Daichi yelled at Nishinoya. 

“No wonder, media companies ask him to model.”Narita said as he sipped his tea. 

“Getting all the ladies!” Tanaka and Nishinoya said angrily then Daichi glared at them. 

“Report.” Kaegyama said bored as he took his seat and crossed his legs. 

Daichi opened his notebook and reported on stocks and stakeholders in the company.

Tanaka and Nishinoya yawned and started to play with the golden utensils. Yamaguchi looked bored and stared at his reflection on the golden spoon. Only Narita and Kinoshita listened to the report. 

“Any leads on the missing maid?” Kaegyama ask his voice sound like there was no emotion 

Daichi flipped through his notebook. 

“She went missing around midnight. There are other cases like hers.” Daichi reported 

“Just here in the north?” Kaegyama ask 

“No sir.” Daichi said 

“Did those  _ crows  _ find anything?” 

“ _ Crows sir?” _

_ “ _ Yes the Karasuno detective agency?” 

“No sir.” 

“Daichi, Make an appointment with their director, Yamaguchi. You will come with me.” 

“Right away sir.” Daichi said as he wrote in his notebook. Kaegyama got up from his seat and glared at Yamaguchi. 

“Did you hear me, Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi looked up and jumped in his seat.

Shivers sent into his spine when he saw the boss’s blue eyes glaring at him. 

Yamaguchi swallowed and nodded his head. 

“Y-y-yes sir.” 

Kaegyama nodded his head and fixed his gloves. 

“Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san. You will pick the new maid.” Kaegyama said as he left the gazebo then stopped in his tracks

”Daichi-san, walk with me.” 

“Of course sir.” he said as he followed Kageyama away from the gazebo. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya’s eyes sparkled in enjoy and excitement. 

“We won the jackpot!” Tanaka and Nishinoya said in sync hugging each other. 

As maids line up in front of the marble table. 

* * *

Yamaguchi was seated beside the mafia boss. 

His boss as Daichi drove the car. It was anxious that he might swallow his tongue. 

They took black Cadillac Ciel and rode on the road to the mountains. 

Yamaguchi trying to figure out where they were going. 

The car ride was quiet. 

But the view was stunning from the mountains. 

The sunset was setting the sky; orange with a mix of purple, pink which took Yamaguchi’s breath away. 

The car stopped in front of a building. 

A building which looked like an old boarding school from western movies like England. 

Two men wait wearing black suits. 

Yamagchi was trying not to laugh at his boss’s choice of clothes. 

Daichi opened the door of the black Cadillac Ciel, Kaegyama got up like he was doing a cover for a magazine. 

Kaegyama was wearing a gray maroon stripe suit with a light brown leather trench coat, with matching leather gloves and shoes, his hair was messy. He had a light brown cane with a bronze wolf. The cane was a sword that can swifted to a shotgun with a push of the wolf’s eye. 

The director greeted them. He guided them ingo dim lit halls. 

They walked into a room which had windows from different sides like a dome. 

In the center of the dome was a glass table with four cups which smelled like coffee and a basket with a black cloth. 

“Welcome to Karasuno.” Suga said as he took his seat at the table. “Cookie?” He smiled. 

“No thank you, so what is this.” Kageyama said looking at the room. 

“The observer room, each window shows different rooms in the agency. Tsukki, please show our honor guests.” 

The tall blonde man with glasses stood, fixing his tie. 

Kageyama and Yamaguchi watched the man lean into Suga’s ear. 

He nodded his head and grabbed the cups of coffee, handing it. 

Yamaguchi felt his heart skip, he felt his face turn red and turn to the first window, trying to avoid eye contact and awkwardness.

“Thank you.” He murmurs but the man glares at his boss then giving a fake smile. 

“I am Tsukishima Kei, I heard you're one of the investors of our agency. As you see this room is called the observer room, the heart of the Karasuno. The windows are only one sided like a one sided mirror Tsukki said with a fake cheering voice. “As you can see, one of the new recruits is training.” 

Kageyama looked closer to the window, something or someone moved quickly. 

A boy in mid air, holding two daggers cutting arrows. 

Orange hair and yellow eyes. 

The boy landed softly in his feet, throwing one of the daggers at him. 

Kaeyama surprised and took a step back. The boy was covered in sweat, wearing black and tight tank top, baggy black pants with a pair of gray combat boots. 

“Hinata Shouyou.” He whispers, moving closer to the window. 

“I saw enough, I want to introduce Yamaguchi Tadashi. A scholar and be a perfect fit of this fine agency.” Kageyama said. 


	7. The Traitor and The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past of Tsukki and Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi almost sipped his coffee and looked at his boss. 

Shocked at what he said but Kageyama just glanced and smirked at him. 

Before he left, he handed Yamaguchi an envelope. 

“Your allowance.” Kageyama said and left the dome with the director. 

Leaving Yamaguchi with Tsukishima. 

_ THAT IDIOT.  _ Yamaguchi thought, he felt his hands shaking, he tried to calm himself down. 

_ Why am I nervous?  _ He thought, turned his head and faced Tsukki, he stared at the taller man’s eyes, he felt his heart skip. 

_ So cool.  _ Yamaguchi stared at the man, his hands still shaking. 

Tsukki touched Yamaguchi’s hand and leaned closer. 

“You're like a rabbit scared of a big bad wolf.” Tsukki whispered and blew into his ear. 

“I don’t bite, newbie.” Tsukki smirk which sent shivers into Yamaguchi’s spine but he stopped shaking. 

Tsukki looked at him and let go of his hand. 

“Welcome to the agency.” He said, leaving Yamaguchi with his envelope.

He smirked to himself finishing his coffee; opening the envelope and looking at each window. 

He quickly followed Tsukishima. 

Yelling: 

“ Tsukki, Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima walked away from the dome. He didn’t hear Yamaguchi’s voice. He was in a hurry. 

He walked to the bathroom and washed his hands. 

His black leather gloves in his pockets. 

He washed his face and stared at his reflection. 

He punched the mirror. 

He can taste the bitter taste in his mouth. 

He remembered his last case; blood on his hands, a single bullet. 

Finding his brother’s killer. A cat and mouse game. 

He stared at his blood from the shattered mirror.

His hands were his triggers. 

Blood was his trigger.

His bare hands and blood. 

He quickly shook his head. 

He tried not to remember the past but it was too late. 

He entered Karasuno agency to find justice for his brother. 

At first it was a missing case till he entered his brother's room. 

His brother laid his bed in the dark, almost if he was dead. 

He walked closer to his brother, calling his name. 

But his brother didn’t answer. 

He switched the lights on. 

He only found the color red. 

The color red on the white sheets. 

Tsukki remembered screaming. 

He remembered only some parts. 

The killer clues saying. 

_ I am closer than you thought.  _

_ You see me, everyday.  _

Tsukishima didn’t realize that he went home drunk one day. He was mad at his brother’s lies, tired of his brother’s excuses. He shot his brother in his bed. His brain blocking the trauma, his brain blocking that fact he was the killer, till his parents told him what happened. 

Tsukishima has been playing cat and mouse games with himself. 

Blood in his hands at the age of thirteen. 

The parents reported that their eldest son was missing. They watched as their second son snapped and lost humanity. They sent him to therapists, one after another. 

He becomes numb and becomes emotionless.

He wore gloves to hide the blood in his hand that never washed off. 

He was trying to hide the monster. He quickly placed his leather gloves and pushed his glasses. 

“ Tsukki, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said as he entered the bathroom. 

“What?” Tsukki snapped at him. 

“Can you show me around?” Yamaguchi asks with a sweet smile. 

“Not right now.” Tsukki said and left Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi stared at his reflection. 

He didn’t recognize his own reflection. 

He had bags under his eyes. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were dating. 

They were happy till Tsukishima snapped and went mad. 

Yamaguchi tried to help Tsukishima but he only got abused and hurt. 

He still had cuts and bruises. Tsukishima didn’t only aim a gun in front of his brother but he aimed a gun in front of Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi thought he would help Tsukishima. 

He thought he would save Tsukishima. 

He thought he would make it better but instead. 

Tsukishima’s brother took the bullet for him. 

His last breath to Yamaguchi was to run and hide. 

He also thanked him for loving his brother. 

Yamaguchi cried and heard that Tsukishima’s brother died the following day. 

Tsukishima had no memory of the accident and abuse he did to Yamaguchi. 

He tried calling and texting Tsukishima but no answer. 

He cried for a day. 

A day became days. 

Days became weeks. 

Weeks become months. 

Yamaguchi felt helpless, useless. 

He felt the darkness swallowing him as he was curled into a ball on his bed. 

The darkness granted him powers. 

The power to change his appearance. 

The power to fool people’s perspective. 

The power to try to tame the monster that is Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi worked for the darkness and the Miya twins to spy on Kageyama and that he didn’t close the line. He had a new mission to kill Sugawara Koshi and to steal a shard which held Hinata’s memory from his past life as the sun. 

He smirked as shadows swallowed him as black smoke changed his appearance to Hinata Shouyou. As thick black smoke formed a map towards the director’s room. 

Sugawara Koshi. The advisor of Cosmo, the ruler of the galaxies and keeper of time. The godfather of the sun. Sugawara Koshi kept the goddess shard in his heart to protect him from the darkness’s powers; a parting gift of good friends before she disappeared. 

Suga closed his eyes, touching his heart. 

Trying to picture his old friend but everything is a blur. 

Suga was sitting down, doing paperwork in his dim lit office. 

Till he heard a knock on the door, it was Hinata . 

Hinata was acting strange. 

Suga’s brown eyes glow, showing the illusion. 

He tapped his chest twice. 

Freezing time-as gravity stopped. Suga was floating, hitting his heels on the ceiling, tapping his chest four times,in a flash of blue light, a silver dagger with a craving of feathers at his handle, appeared in his hands. The dagger used by the goddess. 

Suga remused time, launching himself from the ceiling.

Pinning the boy down with his dagger. The dagger removes the illusion with a burst of sparks. 

The dagger on the neck of Yamaguchi. 

“Hello Mr. traitor.” Suga said with a smug look. “I am sorry but you're not killing me or hurting any of my detectives.” 

Suga’s brown eyes flash blue. 

Freezing the boy in time. Making him fall into a coma. 

He called Asahi to carry the boy into one of the dorms. 

Suga was going to train his godson with the powers of his mother. 

He smirked and changed into a black tight fit shirt, baggy gray pants and black combat boots and walked to the training grounds. 

“Hello Kenma and your highness.” 


	8. Life in Kageyama’s Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata trains and tries to get his first cases which he will go undercover as maid in Kageyama's manor  
> Kaegyama's life in the manor and how his schedule is.  
> Atsumu watches from the shadows and feel the bitterness from his past life.

Kenma was soaked from his sweat but his eyes kept on Hinata. 

He was curious and intride how someone can be so quick and athletic without training. 

Kenma was training Hinata with daggers which was a perfect asset for close range and far range combat. 

Kenma swings his dagger but Hinata catches him off guard and dodges his attack and sweeps Kenma off his feet. Kenma eyes become wide looking at Hinata’s yellow eyes looking straight at him with a scary expression; he looks like a predator to feast on his prey. 

Kenma throws his dagger to distract Hinata which works. 

He quickly got on his feet, getting and detaching the hidden knives from his selves; throwing at Hinata trying to put distance between them. Hinata moves backwards trying to keep his balance, he sticks his tongue and follows his instinct; he jumps. 

His eyes were closed when he jumped. 

When he opened his eyes, he had a better view of his surroundings. 

Kenma picked a freezing gray metal room, both of them didn’t have gear for the room. 

They had dealt with frostbite, he could see the foggy windows and his breath in the cold air. 

He followed his instinct and threw the dagger which cut Kenma’s face giving a small scar and hit the window behind him. 

“Hello Kenma and your highness.” A voice said, a hidden door lifted as Suga entered. 

“Who's your highness?” Hinata said confused and tilted his head. 

“No one.” Suga giggled and looked around Hinata helped Kenma up with a big smile. 

Kenma felt his face burning and turning red. 

“So how's my little crow’s training.” Suga asks with a smile. 

“It was interesting.” Kenma said avoiding eye contact with Suga. 

“Huh.” Suga sighed “Can I have more details.” Suga sounded annoyed. 

“I'll give you my report later.” Kenma yawned and left the room, a hidden door closing behind him. 

The room and temperature changed. The room became a floating field with a purple, pink and orange sky with clouds if the sun was setting. 

The field was a field of sunflowers. 

“Do you remember?” Suga asks with a smile. 

“Remember what?” Hinata asks, Suga's smile becomes a sad smile. 

“I am sorry.” Suga said 

“Sorry for what-you only help me to become like the ace detective, my hero-the small giant!” 

Suga sighs and taps his chest pausing time.

He knees in front of Hinata, he looks at Hinata’s eyes. 

“I promise your mother that I will protect you-” Suga tried to talk. “But I failed her- I failed you.” 

Suga started to cry. “I thought you were gone- your soul took a long time to be reborn. You still look the same as your past life- maybe this my punishment for failing you and your mother. My punishment of being the worst protector and godfather.” Suga sob, tears streaming down from his eyes. “But I won’t fail you now.” He said standing up and tapping his chest as time resumed.

“Today, I will see how strong you become and see if you're ready for your first assignment.” Suga said, grabbing a silver sword out from the field. 

“If you win, you will pack and leave first thing tomorrow for your assignment and if you lose you have to do paperwork.” Suga said, swinging his sword “Don’t hold back!” 

Hinata focused, his blood was boiled, his hands were heating up. 

He made his grip tighter around the dagger. 

He swagged the dagger as the blade flickered with sparks and glowed amber and swagged towards Suga, tapped his chest to pause time and step aside yawning, and ran towards Hinata. 

Hinata’s eyes followed Suga tapping his chest as time resumed, he jumped and dodged the attack by doing a backflip and grabbed Suga’s blade which was melted between his hands; breaking the sword in half if it was a toothpick. 

Suga stared at Hinata. 

He smirked as he saw that powerful cosmic energy that came from Hinata. 

Hinata walked towards him but he closed his eyes and became blue which shield his eyes from the blinding light coming from the sun god. 

He was much faster and stronger. 

With a blink of an eye, Suga held Hinata’s wrist, pause time; punching Hinata’s stomach punches in the speed of light and time. 

He threw Hinata on the floor, as the sunflowers caught on fire when it made contact with his skin. 

The ground shook, the island cracked and showed magna. 

Hinata quickly got up and formed his hands into fist, he jumped and hit the ground, making the field burst into flames. 

Suga was floating away from the burning island, he didn’t want to ruin his new boots. 

Hinata launched himself at Suga and used the dagger as a sword made of flames but Suga quickly formed a silver shield. 

_Powerful, cocky but unstable and messy._ Suga thought to himself as he was catching his breath. 

Both clashed till their surroundings changed 

The floating island becomes the same gray metal room as a hidden door. 

Asahi came in, holding a stack of paper. Suga forms a silver force field around him and Asahi from Hinata wildfire, both fainted from exhaustion. 

Asahi sighing calling Ennoshita

* * *

Life in Kageyama’s manor is very simple. 

The master of the house arrives as the sun is rising but it never bother him 

He has meetings at the day with stakeholders, he has meetings with _business partners_ late at night in the crime underground and when he is free, he loves to _kill_ time. 

The manor was known as Atlantis estate which was manor near the beach with white sands and near the mountain range. 

Lately more maids have gone missing. 

Butlers were hired but went missing the next day. 

The remaining butlers and maids found it odd seeing their master in the manor. 

The maids stared at the master of the manor as their faces turned red; Kageyama was seated in the dining room as the sunlight was hitting his face and skin, holding a newspaper in his hand. 

Kageyama was shirtless, a gray silk robe and a pair of black boxers. 

He pushes his hair back as he can hear the maids giggling. 

He sighs and pushes his plate away as he looks at the window looking at the sea. 

He opens the double doors, letting the cold breeze in, letting the curtains fly. 

Stepping on the white marble steps leading to the beach. 

He walks onto the sand, he drags his feet on sand; feeling sand between his toes. 

“Stupid sand.” He murmurs as he walks towards the sea.

He stares at the waves. 

As the sea sings to him. 

Familiar melody. 

The same song he sang when he weep when he lost his beloved, the song and his tears that healed the world. The song that he sang when his beloved was stressed or asleep. 

He hums the familiar melody as he walks towards more to the sea. 

He can feel the cold water on his ankles. 

Washing the stupid sand. 

He closed his eyes; feeling the breeze through his hair and fingers tips. 

The waves slam and clash against his legs. 

He liked the feeling, a different sensation since he became human. 

Becoming human made him emotionless but he always liked the beach but when the ring broke and became dush, he regained all his powers and memories from his past life. 

Suddenly he felt a shadow behind him 

He turned around and found Atsumu Miya, one of the twins and the mafia bosses of the southern part of Japan. Atsumu was wearing a black suit and black leather gloves and shoes. 

Kageyama glared at him, remembering what he did to his beloved, raising his hands as the waves rose covering half of the sky. 

“Slow down. I see you have your memories back, goody-two-shoes.” Atsumu said, looking at the Kageyama. “I came here to tell you to have a meeting for all the leaders.” Atsumu said as black smoke formed an envelope as he flew Kageyama.

“Don’t be late. Osamu doesn’t like late people, 11 sharp.” 

Kageyama lowered his hands as the waves calmed down as he looked at the envelope confused. 

“You know, you can give this to my assistant.” Kageyama said, grabbing the envelope. 

“I want to see you goody-two-shoes.” Astumu said, disappearing into his shadow, the shadow disappeared. 

“Kageyama!” He can hear someone yelling his name. 

He saw Nishinoya calling from the white marble gazebo. 

“Kageyama! Boss!” He heard someone yell, it was Tanka.”Come here!” 

Kageyama walked towards the gazebo. 

Nishinoya and Tanka were at a marble tea table with a golden tea set prepared. 

Girls line up in front of them. 

“What are you two doing.” Kayegama said, sounding emotionless. 

“Right you said to pick you a maid, well we want you to choose- you know for comparison.” Tanka said. 

“Dude! They're all hot!” Nishinoya said 

“Too hot!” Tanka added. 

“But these girls are ten top!” Nishinoya and Tanka said 

Kayegama sighed. 

He looked at the girls line up and saw someone who stood out. 

Hinata Shoyou. 

* * *

Hinata was gripping onto his skirt. 

It's been awhile since he was wearing a maid uniform, the last time he wore a maid uniform was in his old job before he entered the Karasuno agency. He felt embarrassed because Suga added make-up onto his face, his skirt was shorter which was on his thighs, he didn’t mind the panties but the high knee socks were itchy.

Suga told him that he was convincing and the best detectives played the part to crack the case. 

He didn’t understand why Kenma had to take pictures of him in a SRL and his phone. 

But he did because he will become the greatest ace detective like the small giant. 

Hinata swallowed as he entered the gates of the manor. 

The grand entrance as the gate opened as he felt eyes staring at him. 

Two men guided him back to a white marble gazebo, he stood beside other girls with maid uniforms. He tried to calm himself down ignoring voices around him and he looked at the floor. 

“Hello little crow.” He heard a familiar voice and found half and wet Kageyama standing in front of him with just a robe and pair of boxers. 

“Hello.”Hinata said in a small voice, trying to glow or burn something. 

“Nishinoya! Tanaka! This is the girl, gather her stuff and she will become my personal maid.” 

“Yes sir!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled. 

“Please follow us sweetie.” The two men said. Hinata followed them into the grand manor, the place was like something in a film or a novel, it looked like a palace. Hinata stared at high ceilings which were painted with flowers with mixed golden and white marble cravings as golden and grand chandeliers dangle from the ceilings. 

Tanaka cleared his throat while Hinata was lost in wonder following the cravings. 

“Excuse us, miss.” Nishinoya said as he pushed Hinata gently into a corner. 

“This will be your room.” Nishinoya said as he opened the door which led to a grand room with light blue walls with a white queen size bed with blue covers with the matching curtains, two grand windows, a white marble fireplace, a white study desk with a laptop, white bookcase and cabinet. 

“Wow, this is better than my apartment-wait why is this my room?” Hinata asked, confused.

“You're the boss’s personal maid which you outrank the head maid and other maids in the manor.” Tanaka said, giving Hinata a thumbs up. 

“You also outrank the butlers and you might outrank us if you know how to fight or kill.” Nishinoya said. 

“Dude! Don’t be rude!” Tanaka said, hitting Nishinoya. “Oh the head maid wants to meet you.” Tanaka said as a woman walked past Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

The woman had shoulder length black hair, grey eyes, and a mole. She wore glasses and a black long maid uniform. 

She walked towards Hinata and greeted him with a smile. 

She lowered her head and bowed her head. 

“I am Kiyoko Shimizu, I am the head maid.” She said with a smile. 

“Oh please take care of me!” Hinata said, bowing his head. 

“Oh my. You don’t have to say your name, I saw your file. ” Kiyoko smiled “Please get up early and follow the schedule.” She said as she dropped a piece of paper, she bowed and left. 

“I see you in the morning.” She smiled and left as the two men followed her. 

“Kiyoko! Kiyoko!” They yelled and chased after her as they slammed the door behind. 

Hinata looked around and picked up the piece of paper. 

The piece of paper was crumbled and something was written with red lipstick. 

020118 03010209140520

Hinata quickly ran off into the hallway into the dining room.

He looked around and walked towards the bar, he opened the bar’s cabinet. 

His eyes quickly found another piece of paper, he grabbed it and quickly closed the cabinet. 

He looked around but he felt a strong force. 

He looked up and found Kageyama who glared at him. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrist by force and pinned him against the white marble floor. 

“I am not paying-” Kageyama tried to scold him. 

But Hinata followed his instinct, leaning forward and tip-toeing; forcing Kageyama into a kiss, quickly folding the paper smaller and sliding behind his high knee socks. 

Hinata pulled away and quickly walked away towards his room. 

He pulled the paper from his high knee socks and opened the piece of paper. 

21140405182301200518

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. 

Finding a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. 

“The master is calling you.” She said “Uhm I am Hitoka Yachi.” She said shyly. 

“Oh thank you.” Hinata smiles brightly, “I am Hinata Shoyou.” 

_TOO BRIGHT!_ Yachi thought as she looked at the new maid who seemed odd. 

She followed the new maid, who was summoned to the master of the manor who rarely summoned anyone. 

* * *

Kageyama was doing his paperwork in his studies;full of bookshelves with red carpet floors with white walls with wooden linings on the top and bottom, two large windows facing the ocean with red curtains, a wooden grandfather clock, and a large glass globe.

He stopped and touched his lips. 

The lips that Hinata kissed. 

“Dumbass.” He murmured as he remembered the kiss. 

“Is this what humans call love.” He continued to murmur to himself and looked at the clock. 

He tried to ignore his feelings and thoughts but he bit his pen and called one of the maids and got Hinata. 

Hinata entered and was in front of Kageyama, Hinata curtsy. 

Hinata smiled and Kageyama stood up and played the lace on his skirt. 

“I am not dumb. I know who you are.” Kageyama leans and whispers. 

“Oh yeah-why don’t you blow my cover.” Hinata said with a cocky smile.

“Did you kiss anybody else?” Kageyama leaned closer. “Trying to distract them like that before.” 

“W-what-no.” Hinata felt his cheeks turn red as he felt Kageyama's hands slowly going down his thigh. “T-that was my fir-first kiss. I panicked and I-I had to go to the bathroom-you were blocking my way.” Hinata tried to say. 

“Your mother never taught you manners? Kageyama said as he started rubbing Hinata’s thigh. 

“I panicked-I blank out, kissing you was an instinct-please stop.” 

“An instinct.” Kageyama whispers as he lets go of Hinata's thigh and blows into his ear, he turns around and stares at the flustered boy. “For your punishment, you are calling me master or sir.” 

Kageyama said, sitting on his desk and crossing his legs. 

“Be a good boy and get me a glass of water” He said, fixing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt to his chest. “It's hot here, open the windows and let the breeze in.” 

“But-.” 

“No buts or you want to be spanked on the butt.” Kageyama said as he slowly got his belt and about to remove it. 

“Of course, _sir.”_ Hinata said and curtsied, left the room. 

Kageyama pushed his hair back and smirked. 

_Life is going more interesting here in the manor._

  
  


Kageyama watched as the door opened. 

Hinata brought a tray of a glass full of ice and a pitcher of water with ice, plate with sandwiches. 

He placed the tray on the table, and poured a glass of water, placed in front of Kageyama. 

“Please enjoy, master.” Hinata smiled brightly but tried not to act annoyed. 

Kageyama's eyes followed Hinata as he opened the windows; letting the breeze in as the curtains and Hinata’s skirt flew; Hinata was wearing white panties. 

Kageyama heard someone coming, he jumped over his desk and grabbed the curtains and wrapped himself and Hinata with the curtains. 

Daichi entered and held more paperwork. 

He stared at Kageyama and the new maid. 

He coughed and placed the paperwork onto the desk. 

“Be done within the day.” He yelled. 

He quickly closed the door with a slammed 

“Why are you wearing panties?!” Kageyama yelled and scolded Hinata. “You dumbass.” 

“I didn’t want to ruin the aesthetic.” Hinata said shly 

“Ruin the aesthetic?!” 

“I am used to it by now, I used to work in a cafe and they didn't have uniforms for boys, so I am used to it by now.” Hinata said with a whisper trying to avoid his eyes. 

Kaeyama kisses Hinata

* * *

Atsumu watched as Kageyama kissed Hinata near the window in the studies. 

Astumu watched from one of the pillars of the white marble gazebo. 

His heart sank and he could taste a bitter taste in his mouth. 

He remembered his past of live memories with Hinata. 

Hinata looking at him, Hinata holding his hand. Hinata tried to protect him. 

He hated those memories which always left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

He thought keeping Hinata's soul from being reincarnated would make him happy. 

Watching his soul struggle in the golden cage for Hinata. 

His soul’s taking the form of a bird, a bird made out of pure light. 

He called the bird _;_ his little birdie but he got free somehow and got reincarnated into this boy. 

The boy called Hinata Shoyou.

The new vessel of the previous ruler of the sky and the sun god. 

Astumu watched both of them till it was eleven pm for the meeting. 

He traveled through the shadows of people. 

Everyone was there, his brother; Osamu. The other bosses and Kageyama who brought Hinata. 

He can still taste the bitterness in his mouth. 

“I need a drink.” He said standing up. 

But Hinata handed him a whiskey with a bright smile. 

He smiled back and sipped into the glass as the meeting started. 

* * *

Hinata pushed Kageyama after he kissed him out of nowhere. 

He continued with his chores but the other maids and butlers bullied him and called him names. 

Hinata was forced to the laundry, the maids and butlers watched Hinata struggle and ignore him. 

Hinata wiped his forehead from the afternoon sun. 

“So this life in Kageyama’s manor.” Hinata said to himself as he picked up the basket of clothes and hung them and left to dry.

He admired his work 

He felt a cold sensation on his neck. 

He looked behind him and found Kageyama holding a cold can of coke-cola. 

“You look tired.” Kagyeama said. 

“I am.” Hinata said “Thanks.” he said as he opened the can and gulped the can down, feeling refreshed. 

“I mean thank you sir.” Hinata said annoyed. 

“You know I was kidding about you calling me sir and master right.” Kageyama laughed which Hinata found charming and weird. 

Kageyama pulled Hinata towards the beach. 

They sat in front of the sea, watching the sea. 

Barefoot,they felt the sand on their toes and hands. 

Kageyama pulled Hinata towards the waves. 

They played and splashed each other. 

Both laughed and giggled till the evening. 

Dacihi yelled and scold them 

Kaegyama brought Hinata to his meeting giving the excuse that he was his personal maid 

Dacihi had no choice and agreed. 

Kageyama changed into a long gray sleeves polo which unbuttoned to his chest, white pair of tight pants and a leather light brown trench coat with matching gloves and shoes, he held a cane of an ebony bird. 

Hinata changed into a new maid uniform, which was maid uniform till his knees, he wore short socks full of laces on his ankles, lace on his wrist and lace aporn and leather black gloves with matching leather black heels. 

Hinata followed Kagyama into a white Bentley Continental GT Convertible Galene Edition. 

Daichi wore a gray suit as he drove the two into the city. 

Hinata watched the city lights, watching the skyscrapers. 

The car stopped in front of a bar. 

Kageyama held Hinata close to him as they were taken to a basement which was a ruby and golden bar. 

A table of the most wanted people. 

Kotaro Bukto, Kageyama, the Miya twins and two older men gathered at the ruby marble dining table. 

Kaeyama told Hinata to prepare drinks for everyone, he handed a piece of paper as he followed the orders. 

“I need a drink.” One of the twins said, Hinata brought their drinks and handed them one by one with a bright smile. 

He can feel eyes staring at him. 

Two of the older men kept staring at him and he felt umfortcable as he placed down their drinks, the older man about to touch him but he screamed instead, his hand bleeding. 

His hand got shot. 

Kageyama glared at the old man. 

“Don’t touch what’s mine.” He said as he stood up and grabbed Hinata “Let’s have the meeting in my place.” 

“As you wish.” The miya twins said. 

“Hey, hey, hey, I am good with that! I like Tobio’s food better.” 

Kageyama ignored them as he brought Hinata up and covered him with his leather coat as the car was in front and both hopped into the car and drove back to the manor. 

Both of them were silent. 

Kageyama stared at the scenery while. 

Hinata watches Kageyama's hair blowing in the wind. 

His skin glowing under the moonlight. 

His eyes reflected the moon. 

This feeling was familiar. 

Like a lost memory to Hinata. 

Something familiar and comfortable. 

His eyes feel droopy and tired. 

His head leaned towards Kageyama and fell asleep to the car ride back to the manor. 

* * *

Kageyama carried Hinata in bridal style; carrying him into his room, placing the smaller boy on his bed and tucking him in. 

The sea god serepate the orange hair from the smaller boy’s eyes. 

Kageyama remembered the time when the sea god fell asleep on his lap as they watched the sunset. Kageyama looked at his watch and checked the time which is 1am. He walked into the halls and closed Hinata’s door softly as he was greeted by the head maid; Kiyoko Shimizu. 

Kiyoko Shimizu was the head maid and the head scientist of Kageyama tech company. She walked beside Kageyama as she handed him reports of the latest weapon and gear, and other reports of black substance that seem like ink or oil from the missing people case. Kageyama and Kiyoko headed the white marble gazebo as Kiyoko walked a pillar and opened a hidden keypad as she inputted a code. The white marble gazebo marble’s floor lowered like an elevator. 

Kageyama and Kiyoko walked away from the platform and walked into a dark wall as it lit up as they walked forward. Kiyoko placed her hand on the panel as the gray metal door lifted up. The room is only reserved for the important and influential people of modern Japan; the Miya twins and Bokuto playing billiards in the dim lit room. The room was an underground club connected in the center of modern Japan. 

“You took your time.” Atsumu said as he took a sip from his drink. 

“I don’t like when people are late.” Osauma added and yawned. 

“I had to take care of _stuff.”_ Kageyama said 

“If you don’t want war breaking lose, follow the rules we all agree on.” Osamu said as he threw a hidden dagger but Bokuto grabbed the dagger and slammed onto the billiard table. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! We’re all friends here!” Bokuto said and crossed his arms; laughing. 

All the four mafia bosses gathered on table as Kiyoko served them food. 

Bokuto attacked and finished his food. 

The night ended as they said goodbyes, Kageyama walked away from the room followed by Kiyoko. 

“Kiyoko watched over Hinata.” Kageyama as they arrived the manor. 


	9. The sun and moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima was the son of darkness. Born with light powers; the darkness disowned and cursed of him being a monster with powerful and uncontrollable powers by using his emotions. Cosmo adopted the moon and made him rule the night sky. But his father's curse was passed onto his current life.

In their past lives; Hinata and Tsukishima were half brothers. 

Tsukishima ruled the evening sky or as Hinata ruled during the day. 

Tsukishima was the son of darkness. Born with light powers; the darkness disowned and cursed of him being a monster with powerful and uncontrollable powers by using his emotions. Cosmo adopted the moon and made him rule the night sky. But his father's curse was passed onto his current life. Tsukishima didn’t have power but his emotions took over him from time to time; killing his brother with his brother’s gun from being angry and frustrated and giving Yamaguchi cuts and bruises from being annoyed and angry.   
Tsukishima was in the library in the agency; doing research on the black substance from one of the missing cases. Tsukki stared at the black liquid which looked like ink or oil in the test tube as he placed it closer to the lamp; studying closer. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said making Tsukki dropped the test tube as black liquid slipped over several pages of a book. Tsukki tried to stay calm, trying to keep his emotions from taking over him. 

Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi and stared at him. 

“Oh sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, covering his face from his trauma getting hurt from Tsukishima. Yamaguchi grabbed his handkerchief as he wiped the black substance from the table as some liquid got onto his arm. 

Yamaguchi felt refreshed and stronger as he exhaled. 

As his skin absorbed the black substance. 

Tsukishima quickly grabbed Yamaguchi but he pulled his arm as he pulled out a hidden dagger and placed it on Tsukishima’s neck. 

Tsukishima glared as he stared at Yamaguchi's eyes as they turned pitch black as they were dripping. 

_ What the hell.  _ Tsukishima thought as he pushed Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi placed the dagger under his eye as the liquid dripped onto the blade as the small cut under his eyes. 

As Yamaguchi laughs and launches himself at Tsukishima. 

Pointing the dagger straight. 

Tsukishima freeze in place. 

As he saw his life flash before his eyes. 

He remembers his moments with Yamaguchi; they were kissing, cuddling, laughing. 

And he remembered hurting the people he loved, especially his brother and Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima’s knees felt weak as they wobbled and fell as he watched the black dagger getting closer. Everything seemed slow motion. 

Suddenly a book appeared in front of Tsukishima’s face. 

The book blocked the dagger, the book fell on the ground with the dagger. 

Tsukishima turned and faced the door. A familiar figure. 

  
  


A memory was triggered. 

Tsukishima heard the voice of a woman. 

The voice sounded gentle and comforting.

_ You two are brothers. Please support and protect each other.  _

_ Tsukishima stood in front of a goddess as he stood by someone else as they listened. _

_ The goddess touched Tsukishima’s face and kissed his forehead. He smiled and giggled.  _

_ His body moved on as he lived the memory as he was getting bullied by people but someone stood in front of him and protected him.  _

Orange hair. 

_ The sun.  _ Tsukishima thought as he snapped back to reality. 

He was staring at Hinata’s back. 

* * *

Hinata was done with his chores in the manor. 

He asked Kiyoko if he could get something from his old apartment.

She allowed but only if he arrived around six in the evening. 

Hinata nodded his head and changed into an oversize sweater, shorts and a pair of white sneakers. He wore a cap and brought his old keys and his cellphone given by Karasuno agency.

Hinata walked to Kageyama’s studies as he knocked on the door and took a peek inside. 

Hinata waved but stopped and saw Kageyama fast asleep on his desk.

Hinata giggled to himself and hurried outside the gates of the manor. 

Kiyoko asked Daichi to drive and dropped Hinata off. 

Hinata leaned against the driver seat as he watched the ocean and took a deep breath. 

Hinata asked if he could be dropped off the Karasuno Detective Agency. 

Daichi did what he asked and dropped Hinata at Karasuno Detective Agency. 

He opened the double doors as he walked the agency and found Tsukishima kneeling as the dagger was about to hit him but Hinata’s animal instinct kicked in and grabbed a book from the bookshelves and threw it as the book blocked the final blow. He ran as fast as he could; stepping in front of Tsukishima as he yelled. 

“Stop!” His voice echoed and shook the ground making Yamaguchi lose his footing. 

As Hinata remembers an old memory. 

_ Hinata was standing front of someone blocking him from a group of people. Protecting someone but Hinata couldn’t remember well who.  _

Hinata shook his head as he found himself glowing with blinding light.

He tried calming down as he closed his eyes counting to ten but he fainted.

* * *

Tsukishima held his arm from the blinding light coming from Hinata's body. 

Tsukishima quickly caught Hinata as his body collapsed. 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi who was back to his normal body. 

The black substance is gone.

Tsukishima took Hinata to Suga’s office. 

Trying to explain everything to Suga. 

Suga gasped and grabbed Hinata bringing the boy into the clinic. 

Tsukishima followed Suga and Hinata into the clinic as he felt awkward and he felt something different in some way he felt lighter than before. 


	10. Shadow Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata get weird dreams.  
> Will Hinata get his memories?  
> A missing person has appeared.

Hinata found himself in a golden cage, its floor full of sand and cracks of mirrors. 

A naked figure curled on the sand and mirrors embracing themselves. 

The figure sat up and Hinata found a naked woman who reached for Hinata’s face 

Suddenly his eyes were open wide; tears streaming from his eyes. 

Hinata stared at the white ceiling, he could smell something refreshing. 

He slowly sat up and found himself in the white clinic of the Karasuno agency. 

A warm cup with blue butterfly peas and lavender; steam coming from the cup. 

Hinata grabbed the tea cup and gulped the tea down. 

Ennoshita entered holding a boiling teapot and pause; finding water in his pants of the corner. 

“Oh you’re awake.”Ennoshita set the boiling teapot on the near the edge of white corner. “You know you don’t need to do that, your body is extremely exhausted-but thank you for watering them.” Ennoshita said, he leaned against the corner and saw tears in Hinata’s eyes;as he watering the green plants. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Ennoshita asks, touching Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata looked at him with a confused look with tears in his eyes. 

Hinata couldn’t find his words-he was speechless on what he saw in his dream. He felt it was important. He felt lost and confused. 

He sniffled as he wiped his tears with his arm. 

But Ennoshita stops Hinata and hands him his handkerchief with a smile.

Hinata thanked Ennoshita, taking the handkerchief and blowing his nose. 

“Do you want more tea?” Ennoshita asks, “It might help you calm down.” 

Hinata looked at Ennoshita and nodded his head as he grabbed his tea cup and placed it near to the tea pot as Ennoshita poured into his cup. 

“Would you like some sweets or cookies?” 

“You have cookies?!” Hinata asked, surprised his eyes lit up. 

“Yeah.” Ennoshita said as he opened one of white cabinets and grabbed a plate; placing several cookies and placing them onto the white corner. 

“Go ahead Hinata.” Ennoshita smiles, placing Hinata’s cup in front of him and the plate of cookies. “Try them together but wait for the tea to cool down-” Ennoshita tried to say but 

Hinata grabs a cookie and eats the whole, grabbing his cup and gulping the boiling tea down. Ennoshita stared at him full of shock and curiosity. 

“Was that hot for you?” Ennoshita asks while tilting his head. 

Hinata shook his tea as he grabbed another cookie. 

“Hinata said that tea was 85 degrees that can give you burns in your throat.” 

But Hinata just gave him a confused look but Ennoshita wasn’t sure with how Hinata’s body work, it wasn’t Ennoshita first time watching Hinata drinking boiling tea or Hinata overworking his body, he would visit Ennoshita in clinic with cuts and wounds but would fade when he place his flashlight for a better look but when he tried with other detectives it wasn’t his flashlight; it was Hinata’s body. 

Ennoshita watched Hinata full of curiosity. 

Wanting research on his body or a sample of his dna. 

Ennoshita was snapped back to reality with Suga entering the room with Tsukki. 

“Hello Ennoshita and Hinata.” Suga greeted them with a smile holding a gray folder with a small crow logo on the bottom of the folder. Suga handed Ennoshita and Hinata the folders 

“Hinata, you are going to help Tsukki in case.” Suga “Please you three follow me to my office there more room there. No offense Ennoshita.” 

The three of them followed Suga through the dim marble halls as Suga pushed wooden double doors into his office. 

Suga took a seat on the large leather chair behind the old wooden oak table; opening the gray folder on his desk, fixing his tie. 

Three black leather chairs were lined up in front of Suga’s desk. 

Each of the detectives took a seat, opening the folder on their lap in sync which made Suga laugh a bit but coughed and tried to focus on the task at hand. 

“Today we have a witness from the missing people case, their clothes covered with the same substance from Yamaguchi’s dagger, their wrists were covered with black substance if they were acting like chains.” Suga said as he read the report as Tsukkima pushed his glasses and crossed his legs, Hinata tried to follow as Suga read out loud as he stick his tongue out, Ennoshita yawn as Suga handing a plastic bag of the messy dagger and other plastic with the test tube inside. 

Ennoshita grabs the plastic bags; studying and examining by Suga’s desk lap and sitting on the desk, Ennoshita crosses his legs.

“Can I finish my report…Ennoshita.” Suga glares Ennoshita. “Can you stop modeling on my desk.” 

“You mean examining.” Ennoshita corrects Suga as he _examines_ the plastic bags more under the lamp and uncross his legs, placing the bags down and fixes his hair and winks at Hinata and Tsukishima.

Hinata's eyes sparkle with excitement and clap hands while Tsukishima grabs something from his pocket and throws some coins at Ennoshita. 

"Ouch!" Ennoshita said as he was trying to shield the evidence. 

"Guys please take this seriously!" Suga yelled as the doors opened as a woman with black hair arrived wearing a black dress holding papers. 

" This is-" Suga tried to say something but Ennoshita cut him off by running towards the girl and started to fanboy. Hintana looked confused but stood up making the papers fall from his lap. 

"Shimizu-San?" Hinata said in confusion 

The woman smiled and flipped her hair. 

"You know guys know each other ?!" Ennoshita asked. 

"Yup, I work under her as a maid in Kageyama's Manor." Hinata said "Do you guys know each other?" 

"No but I read Kiyoko Shimizu's research and books and I use some of her inventions." Ennoshita said

"Oh I am flattered. I read your works and cases you solved." Shimizu smiled at Ennoshita. 

Suga coughed and cleared his throat. 

Glaring at the three. All three shiver: Ennoshita helped Hinata with the papers that fell and both sat down on their chairs while Shimizu handed pieces of paper to Suga. 

" For this case, the leading company of technology. _Suijin"_ Suga said. " This is Kiyoko Shimizu, she is the lead scientist of _Suijin'_ s weapons and anatomy department. Ennoshita, you will be helping Kiyoko with the evidence of the black substance and the marks on the witness." Suga added. Ennoshita and Kiyoko excuse themselves. 

" Hinata and Tsukki. You two will question the witness. The witness is in the waiting area. Don't take long. " 

Tsukishima stood up and left first. He headed to the waiting area. Hinata was left with Suga alone. 

Before Hinata left for Kageyama's Manor. Suga told him: he can tell anything and ask about anything to him. Hinata opens his mouth trying to form the words in his head. The naked woman from his dream reminds him about Suga which was weird to him because Suga isn't a woman or naked. Hinata shook his head and closed his eyes, finally found the words he wanted to say but when he opened his eyes, he was back in the golden cage with the naked woman who was glowing bright light. She walked on the broken glass towards Hinata. 

Hinata didn't feel scared. 

He felt he knew this woman. 

Someone important to him. 

How can he forget someone so important? 

Her aura felt welcoming and warm.

_My son, the sun, the ruler of skies and space. Look how you grew._ A whisper echoed as the golden cage's gaps were filled with shattered glass from the floor and forming a golden dome. The woman was wearing white flowing dress as the sand on the floor formed a golden hourglass in the woman 's arms;she embraced it. 

_Oh should I call you Hinata Shouyou? It looks like the beginning is close and you haven't regained your memories and your powers._ The voice whispered as the woman turned the hourglass. 

_The darkness is getting closer, let me and your children help you._ The voice whispered as she blew sand into Hinata's eyes as he closed his eyes. 

He was back in Suga's offices. 

A kid with familiar black hair, familiar blue eyes was sitting on Suga 's desk. The familiar kid cuddles with a stuffed polar bear. The office was covered with frost from the walls, the floor and ceiling. 

* * *

Kageyama took a break from paper work. 

He sighed as he worried for Hinata. He stood up and opened the doors to the balcony looking over the sea. Suddenly there was a cold breeze. 

In the corner of his eyes. 

He saw familiar hair and pair eyes. 

The same features as him. 

The little kid reached his hand to him as a stuffed polar bear dangled from his left hand. 

His voice was like a soft whisper like the breeze which sent shivers into a Kageyama's spine. 

_Yamaguchi is swallowed by the emotions of his heart, mama will get hurt in the crow's den._

The little boy whispered. 

Looking at his father's similar eyes. 

Tight his grip on his bear. 

"Who are you?" Kageyama asked. 

_I am your offspring._

"I didn't sleep with any women." 

_Oh papa you're so funny. I am the child with the ruler of skies and space, one of your children of four. The beginning is near._

"Hinata? Hinata is your mother?" Kageyama said with panic, he summoned water that came to the sea and formed a horse. 

_Yes. The ruler of skies and space. Papa please bring the sun ray dagger for mama._

Then the little boy disappeared into snowflakes which blew by the breeze. 

Kageyama hopped on the horse and raced towards Karasuno Detective Agency. 

* * *

Hinata stared at the little boy who jumped off Suga’s desk. 

Hinata can taste something bitter in his mouth. 

Was he jealous? Who did Kageyama sleep with? 

Why did his heart skip a beat whenever he thought about Kageyama? 

Hinata won’t deny the little kid was handsome like his father with the same black hair and blue eyes but his eyes looked sleepy. 

The little boy was wearing a sailor outfit. 

And was cuddling his stuffed polar bear as he walked towards Hinata. 

He handed his stuffed polar bear to Hinata. 

_Mama._ He whispered his voice soft and cold like the breeze. 

“Mama?!” Hinata said, confused. “I am a boy!” 

The little boy blushed and made a small smile. 

_Mama was always funnier than papa._

“Mama?! Papa?! Are you a lost kid?!” Hinata said “Who are your parents, maybe we can call them.”

_My parents are the ruler of the skies and space and the ruler of the sea and earth._

Hinata stared at the little boy. Where did he hear _the ruler of the skies and space._

Then he remembered the woman embracing the hourglass. 

_Their human names are Hinata Shouyou and Tobio Kageyama. Hinata Shouyou your life is in danger and you have remembered who you are._

The little boy whispered and disappeared into snowflakes. 

Hinata staring at the stuffed polar bear left on the floor.

Suga’s office defrosted and Suga looked at Hinata. 

“Hey are you okay?” Suga asked “If the case is-” 

Hinata looked at Suga, giving a scary look with determination. 

Hinata walked to the waiting room, holding the white teddy bear. 

“Sorry I am late.” Hinata said as he opened the door. 

“You aren’t late.” Tsukkiyama said and stared at the white teddy bear. “Why do you have a stuffed toy?” 

“To help the witness to calm down.” Hinata said “When we do bad and good cops like the movies and television!” Hinata’s eyes spark. “Please Tsukki!” 

Tsukkiyama looked away and felt his cheeks turn red. 

“Sure, whatever. Let’s just go.” Tsukkiyama said as he opened the curtain for Hinata to the center of the room. 

The waiting room was known as the crow’s nest. 

An open area with black curtains with light breeze with bar, tables, chairs and some longue sofas. 

The witness was sitting down on a chair in center of the nest. 

The witness didn’t look Japanese that was the first thing Hinata notice. 

“I am a bad cop and you're a good cop.” Hinata whisper into Tsukkiyama as he pulled Tsukkiyama’s tie. Tsukkiyama’s face turned red and just nodded his head. 

Hinata glared at the witness and slammed the table. 

The witness just gave a confused look. 

“You’re supposed to ask a question, dumbass.” Tsukkiyama said as he hit Hinata’s head with the gray folder. 

“Excuse me.” Hinata smiled at the witness and grabbed the gray folder and opened the file. 

_Name:Beel_

_Age:Unknown_

_Sex:Unknown_

_Nationality: Unknown_

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Beel found in the alley of the hotel; Vulpecula in southern part of modern Japan_

_Black marks on both of her wrists; a struggle. One of the missing people went missing last month._

Hinata stared at the file.

“This is all!?” Curse you Suga-san!” Hinata said and shook his hand into the sky. 

“Mysteries are always fun.” Tsukkiyama said sarcastically and grabbed the folder and read the file for the third time. 

Hinata placed the teddy bear on the table and walked to the bar, getting two glasses of water filled with ice. 

_Bad cop and good cop._ Hinata thought to himself as he placed the two glasses on the table, and placed napkins on the table. 

Hinata sighed and sat across the witness. 

“Are you okay with water?” Hinata asked. 

“Yeah, thank you.” The witness said. Their voice sounded high like a female. The witness grabbed the glass and drank it down. Hinata grabbed one of the napkin and grabbed the pen from the bar and wrote sex; female. 

“So is your name Beel or Belle?” Hinata asked

“Oh it’s Beel.” The witness said as she stared down at Hinata’s water. Hinata handed the other glass of water towards her. She smiled and gulped the water.

“So Beel, do you have hobbies?” Hinata asked 

“Oh I like dancing, I actually have a job as a dancer in Vulpecula.” Beel answered. Hinata nodded his head as he added occupation; dancer in Vulpecula. 

Hinata bit his pen as the file said she found the alley of the hotel;Vulpecula.

But who would want to kidnap a dancer. 

Hinata looked at Beel’s arms. 

“Do you mind asking what happened to your wrist.” Hinata asked 

Beel looked away; a painful look across her face. 

“Do you mind if I can touch it?” Hinata asked. Beel brought her arms closer to Hinata. 

Hinata placed his pen down and placed his hands careful on her wrist. 

Hinata closed his eyes as he felt something cold. 

When he opened his eyes. 

He was in alleyway as his arms were black slim 

He saw someone's face. 

Yamaguchi’s face. 

Glaring daggers at him.

He came closer holding an ebony dagger at him. 

Hinata closed his eyes quickly, opening his eyes, finding himself in the nest, gripping onto Beel’s wrist. 

“I am sorry Beel!” He let go of her wrist but when he looked up to Beel. 

Her eyes were filled with black ink, her mouth was dripping with black ink. 

She broke the glass; grabbing the shattered and stood on the table about stab Hinata. 

Hinata stared in horror and confused, seeing Beel’s veins were popping with black ink. 

Hinata looked around. Finding himself in black room with Beel alone. He fell on his chair and tried to look for anything to defend himself. 

He saw the white teddy bear and embraced it. 

_I will protect you mama._ A voice whispered. 

Hinata looked up, he saw the little boy glowing in white blinding light which made Beel shierk. 

The little boy lifted his hands and formed a giant snowflake as a shield. 

_Water._

_Frost._

_Snow._

_The eldest son of the rulers of skies, space, earth and sea._

_I am winter, one of four children. In the name of glory of the sun, the spear of the sea and the sands of Cosmo. Be purified!_

The little boy's voice echoed and pushed his hands making the shield launched itself at Beel with a powerful light that Hinata had closed his eyes. 

“Dumbass! Wake up dumbass.” Hinata can hear a familiar voice. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata whispered exhaustedly, his body felt weak and tired. 

“Open your eyes, dumbass.” Kageyama ordered. 

“Five more minutes.” Hinata said his eyes still close. 

But he can see sunlight. 

He tightened his eyes more but the light was too bright. 

He saw a little girl with his face. The same orange hair and the same eyes. 

She was poking his face. 

“Who are you?” Hinata asked tired 

_I am the second eldest, I am summer and I am here to keep you company while you recover. Mama._ The girl’s voice with a cheer and excited voice. 

“Can I rest for a while?” 

_Sweet dreams mama, I just be here protecting you and winter from those bad guys._

* * *

Kageyama race after time. 

Horse with godly speed and reached the Karasuno Detective Agency. 

He jumped off the horse as it disappeared into a puddle. 

Kageyama raced inside the agency, the cold breeze guiding him. 

He found a girl dripping with black ink around her body. 

Hinata on the floor as his eyes were closed, his mouth and nose covered with black ink. 

Tsukkiyama stuck on the wall with the same ink. 

Kageyama gliding the water raised his hands creating waves after one another at Tsukkiyama who got free. Tsukkiyama grabbed his pistols and started firing at the ink monster which was swallowing Hinata. 

Kageyama covered Tsukkiyama’s bullets with water, making the ink monster shriek. 

Kageyama formed a spear with the water from the bar. 

“Land and sea.” 

“Water flows as time.” 

“Cosmos sands let me purify.” 

Kageyama said as he turned the spear and stabbed the floor as huge waves appeared. 

“I am Tobio Kageyama, the ruler of the sea and the earth.” He said as he glared at the monster. 

The floor was filled with water washing the black ink away the girl and Hinata. 

Kageyama can hear a whisper echoing almost saying the same words as him. 

_Water._

_Frost._

_Snow._

_The eldest son of the rulers of skies, space, earth and sea._

_I am winter, one of four children. In the name of glory of the sun, the spear of the sea and the sands of Cosmo. Be purified!_

A blinding light hitting the girl, making the water freeze around her. 

Kageyama drained the water as the ice broke. The girl and Hinata lying on the floor. 

Kageyama and Tsukkiyama running towards Hinata and the girl. 

“Dumbass! Wake up dumbass.” Kageyama said.

“Kageyama?” Hinata whispered exhaustedly.

“Open your eyes, dumbass.” Kageyama ordered. 

“Five more minutes.” Hinata said his eyes still close. 

“Tsukkiyama. Call the clinic or the ambulance.” Kageyama said, placing Hinata’s head on his lap.

Tsukkiyama ran out and called Ennoshita. 

Ennoshita rushed into the nest with Asahi,Suga, and Shimizu. 

Everyone rushed to the clinic. Asahi carried the witness while Kageyama was holding Hinata in bridal style. Placing them on the bed, Ennoshita and Shimizu checking their bodies. 

Kageyama walked out of the clinic and pulled a hidden dagger from his leg;the sunray dagger. 

Hinata found himself waking up in a field full of dandelions. He slowly sat up and found the woman from his dreams and Suga talking and laughing. 

Hinata stood up and called after time but nothing happened. 

He watched them as they walked away, the dandelions became water then snow. 

Hinata was freezing as he found the little boy. 

“Hey!” Hinata raced after the little boy but the snow melted and it became hot, the little boy changed to a little girl with the same hair as Hinata. “Hey!”Hinata yelled and raced after her but suddenly it started to rain, the little girl changed into a boy with Hinata’s hair, the rain was strong. “Hey!” Hinata yelled and raced after the little boy but suddenly the rain stopped and orange, yellow and red leaves were falling, he saw a little girl with Kageyama’s hair but had his eyes. 

“Hey!” Hinata screamed and reached the little girl but found himself in the darkness with Yamaguchi. 

“You.” Hinata glared at Yamaguchi. 

But the Yamaguchi form changed into a fox. 

Hinata raced after the fox but he kept slipping on black liquid which was making him sink. 

Hinata gasped and tried to catch his breath. 

His eyes opened and he found himself in the familiar white room. 

But found Kageyama holding his hand. Hinata's face turned red as Kageyama was asleep on his legs. He couldn’t help himself but smile. 

Beel was on a white bed, next to him. 

Hinata heard the door open and Suga entered the room holding a black box with golden cravings of a sun. 

“What’s this?” Hinata asked confused 

“This is yours and your mothers.” Suga said. 

“You were close to her?” Hinata asked and Suga nodded and opened the black box. 

“Rise and regain your memory glorious sun, son of Cosmo.” Suga said and bowed his head. 

The box revealed a silver key with cravings with wings around and a dagger that looked a sunray. 

“Kageyama wants to return it to you as he saved his life once.” Suga said. “Cosmo always said the key is imagination or was it within you?” Suga added. Hinata picked up the dagger which his skin absorbed, his hands glow; he felt more powerful and saw his past life as the sun god flashing before his eyes. 

Hinata smiled and pet Kageyama’s black hair. 

He grabbed the key with his left hands. 

“Cosmo.” Hinata said as his ears were filled with tears. 

Suga started to cry and embraced Hinata. 

Both them cried in silence till Ennoshita entered the room and sneezed. 

“Sorry, I am allergic to feelings.” Ennoshita said “We found something on the black substance, there a group called shadow dancers who use it on their act.” 

“Beel said she was a dancer in the hotel, Vulpecula.” Hinata added 

“Hinata, you have to go there and find more about shadow dancers.” Suga said Hinata nodded his head. 

“I am going with Hinata.” Kageyama said. 

“Get ready for you two.” Suga said Hinata and Kageyama nodded their heads. 

* * *

Hinata was dressed in black suit, wearing his silver crow pin and white sneakers. 

Kageyama was dressed in a gray suit with unbuttoned polo showing his chest. 

“What are you wearing?” Kageyama said to Hinata. 

“Clothes?” Hinata said, confused. 

“Can you dress up, dumbass.” Kageyama said 

“But I am dressed up.” Hinata said 

“Hopeless, dumbass.” Kageyama said removing Hinata clothes and making him wear a blue navy suit with a silver diamond choker. “So people know who you belong to.” Kageyama whispered to himself, added a diamond ring but was a tracker. 

Hinata gave him a confused look. 

Kageyama called Daichi and picked them up and bring them to Vulpecula. 

A black Chrysler 300C picked the two and dropped them off the five star hotel known as Vulpecula. Kageyama told Daichi to wait for them in the back and ordered Nishinoya and Tanaka to act as their bodyguards. 

Hinata and Kageyama got off the black Chrysler 300C and walked towards the hotel followed by Nishinoya and Tanaka. The hotel was grand, Hinata walked closer to Kageyama, wrapping his hands on his arms. Hinata would sense something wrong. 

Staff members greeted Kageyama and Hinata. 

Staff handed them masks and handed them two keys. 

Hinata gave them a confused look. 

Staff led to a dark hall and to an elevator. 

Hinata felt his nerves and held Kageyama’s arm. 

Kageyama looked at the staff person who looked familiar. 

The elevator doors opened and a staff person led them to their table which was in front of a dim stage suddenly two dancers appeared wearing all black. 

Hinata stared and gasped

“Shadow dancers.” 


	11. Unknown Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama stared at dancers, they danced with black cloths, making the cloth fly around. They walked towards steel poles and started to spin. Kageyama eyes follow the cloth and their dance moves. He was feeling tired. Kageyama can’t stop watching but he was getting sleepy . 
> 
> Hinata gets jealous.
> 
> Yamaguchi and Sakusa meet a mysterious girl and saves them from their darkness of their hearts.

Kageyama stared at dancers, they danced with black cloths, making the cloth fly around. They walked towards steel poles and started to spin. Kageyama eyes follow the cloth and their dance moves. He was feeling tired. Kageyama can’t stop watching but he was getting sleepy 

Hinata looked around the room. The room was huge, full with other guests wearing masks, but only was unique to him. Something that was out of place. 

The guests, his and Kageyama’s masks covered their eyes but the person's mask was a black mask that covered his mouth. 

Hinata can sense something wrong. 

He looked at Kageyama who was in some kind of trance.

Hinata can taste something bitter in his mouth, he felt jealous? 

He had calmed down, he stood up and walked to the dark hall towards the bathroom. 

He sensed someone following him as he entered the bathroom, he turned the faucet. 

The water calmed him down, he gripped on the corner. 

_This is my first time seeing you jealous mama._ Hinata heard a voice and looked up and found a little girl with the same orange hair and same eyes as him. She was wearing a sunny dress and a sun hat with a yellow ribbon; a big sunflower attached to it. She was sitting on the edge of the corner. 

“How-this is the men’s room?” 

_Silly mama, normal people can’t see him. Only you, papa and other people can._ The little girl giggled and jumped off the corner and pulled Hinata’s coat; kissed his forehead. 

_Let me guide you as you guide me before._ She said as she kissed her forehead, she turned into a blinding light which was absorbed by Hinata’s skin. 

Suddenly Hinata felt hot and removed his coat and unbuttoned his polo. He turned the faucet off, walked out of the bathroom with a new attitude, full of confidentence. 

He dragged his coat on the halls as the other guests watched Hinata walking back to the room. People stare at Hinata shining, lighting up the dark hall , sending an irresistible and sexy aura. Men and men stare at him full of lusts, trying to hide their expressions with their masks. 

Hinata walked in the dead end; where there was no place to run but a mirror and a small table. 

A figure stood behind Hinata, a man with black hair with two moles on his forehead. 

He raised his hand and a silver pistol shone in his hand as a bullet shattered the mirror into tiny pieces. 

Hinata didn’t move. 

As the man pointed his pistol on Hinata’s head. 

“That didn’t scare you?” He whispers into Hinata’s ear. “I can end it here.” 

He pushed the trigger but Hinata wall jumped and kicked his pistol away from his hand as he landed and pinned the man against the floor. He held the bronze dagger against his neck.

“Aren’t you scared?” Hinata said as his eyes darkened, pushing the dagger on the man’s neck; letting blood drip on his dagger. 

“Cocky.” He smirked but shoved his knee against Hinata’s stomach as he watched the smaller boy fall onto the floor. He pulled his mask and wiped the blood from his neck and licked it. He grabbed his pistol from the floor and aimed at Hinata’s leg and fired. 

But Hinata got on his feet and jumped out of the way as he tried to get closer to the mask man as he swayed his dagger as his instincts kicked in. 

“Tsk.” The man said under his breath. 

He was doing a routine of reloading, aiming and firing. 

The smaller boy was fast. Much faster than he expected. 

He had to retreat and rethink his attack. 

He remembers those words. 

Those words from his boss. 

He cleaned up after him. 

He always clean up after Atsumu Miya’s mess 

He always wonders why he did it. 

Why he always cleans after his miss. 

He remembered Astumu’s eyes staring at him. 

He remembered Atsumu’s touch made his skin tingle. 

He remembered Atsumu's lips as they kissed. 

_Focus._ His eyes became wide as Hinata was a few inches in front of him. 

The bronze dagger; the dagger forming sparks and flames. The dagger was a few inches from his eye, he let go of his pistol; letting it fall. 

He grabs Hinata ’s face and pulls him closer; kissing him, making him drop his dagger. 

A harmless kiss. 

A lousy tactic. 

But Hinata’s body moved by itself as it caught the dagger. 

He heard the little girl’s voice. 

_Careful now. That’s Kiyoomi Sakusa, one of the people who can see us._

_We have to retreat and come back to papa. Kiyoomi Sakusa is a powerful foe._

_Mama you have to say burst._

“Why burst?” 

_Close enough!_ The little girl’s change. 

Suddenly the bronze dagger burst into a blinding light. 

A blinding light suddenly took the form of a woman with four wings who wrapped their wings around Hinata and flew away from the black masked man known as Sakusa.

Hinata’s eyes were blurry and hurting from the blinding light. 

Hinata reaches the woman’s face and smiles.

“Beautiful.” 

_Thank you mother._ The woman said leaning forward and kissing Hinata’s forehead as his skin absorbed the blinding light. His body felt recharged and sexy. 

Hinata looked around at his surroundings. 

He was near the entrance of the vip room. 

He stood up and pushed the double doors. 

He saw the man who kidnapped him, the man who was the Mafia boss. 

Astumu Miya. Hinata remembered. 

Hinata watched Astumu look at Kageyama and pulled him close, whispering into his ear in his trance. 

Hinata can taste the bitterness of his mouth. 

He pulled a table cloth and walked backstage. 

He found two girls and Yamaguchi, Hinata sneaked in and quickly grabbed a blonde wig from one of the mirrors.

Yamaguchi didn’t notice Hinata. 

Hinata stripped and changed his clothes into a burlesque outfit and placed the table cloth around his body. 

Yamaguchi stares at Hinata holding a notebook. 

“You’re late. You’re up next.” 

“Sorry traffic.” Hinata said “Can I have a chair on stage.” Hinata asked, batting his eyes. 

“Okay.” Yamaguchi said as he walked away with the stage. 

Two dancers walked up to Hinata, screaming and giggling. 

“I can’t wait for your number.” 

“Oh.” Hinata said, confused. 

“I'll give you a show you never forget.” Hinata winked at the girls and walked in front of the curtains as they rose up. 

“Show time.” 

_Show time._

Hinata heard the little girl’s voice. 

_Let’s dance mama._ He heard the voice as he walked on the stage and removed the table cloth letting drag behind him. 

Kiyoomi Sakusa covered his eyes from the blinding light. 

Finding his target missing. 

He covered his face and cleaned up the mess in the hall that he created. 

He walked back to the room and found Astumu touching Kageyama’s face who was in trance. 

“Are you sure the trance will work?” Sakusa asked, shoving his hands into his pockets

“It works with the young fellow name Yamaguchi.” Astumu smirked. “Where Hinata?” 

“I lost-” Astumu slapped Sakusa. 

“You didn’t follow my orders, do you want a spanking?” 

“No.” Sakusa said. 

_Maybe_ He thought. 

“Wait isn’t that Hinata.” Sakusa said pointing at the girl on the stage who was dancing gracefully on the stage around a black chair, he removed the table cloth showing his skin. He kicked the black chair on stage and walked to the pole.

He felt the cold steel against his skin as he grabbed the pole sliding against it. 

His body dips and turns with his knee slides then his body bends forward, his hips make circle movements, he climbs the pole and spinning movement like a carousel. 

The blonde wig fell off Hinata’s head but still continued to dance. 

The guest screamed and cheered, as he posed after walking away from the pole.

“I need a volunteer from the audience.” Atsumu and Sakusa panicked as their heart skipped a beat, as they wouldn’t take their eyes away from Hinata as he danced and stripped slowly for the audience. Atsumu and Sakusa pushed each other as they raised their hands. Hinata giggled as he was letting an irresistible aura release it around the room, making the guests, Atsumu and Sakusa go wild, wanting Hinata. 

“I know.” Hinata said as he walked off stage, walking Kageyama. 

He was still in his trance, Hinata walked to him and danced around him and started to grind up against him. 

Kageyama found himself in a pitch black room. 

Black chains wrapped around him. 

His body was aching, he would see his veins were popping and were black like ink. 

His skin sting. 

Kageyama screamed as he saw bodies made of shadow reaching him but suddenly a blinding light appeared. The light took the form of a woman with four wings; she floated around Kageyama and Kageyama watched as the light danced around suddenly her wings were gone and burst and broke the black chains holding him. The light woman turned into ashes and formed a little girl with the same hair and eyes of Hinata. 

She was wearing a sundress and sun hat with a yellow ribbon attached with a sunflower.She was holding a huge sunflower, she smiled sweetly and continued to dance around Kageyama. 

Kageyama felt better, refreshed if he was being recharged. 

Her sunflower turned into ashes; she spinned it and formed into a golden staff of the sun and stars. 

_Light_

_Heat_

_Sparkle!_

_I am the eldest daughter of the rulers of skies, space, earth and sea._

_I am Summer, one of four children. In the name of glory of the sun, the spear of the sea and the sands of Cosmo. Be purified!_

She yelled as her voice echoed as the darkness shattered and the room became light.

She danced and pointed her staff at the bodies made of shadow casting flames as they turned into ashes. 

Kageyama slowly opened his eyes. 

Finding Hinata grinding against him. 

Kageyama couldn’t believe his eyes and grabbed Hinata’s waist. He leaned forward and nuzzled his neck; licking it and biting it. 

“Good morning.” Hinata glared at Kageyama. “Let’s give them a show?” Hinata asked and changed his position; he got up from the chair and faced Kageyama. 

Hinata sitting on Kageyama’s boner, Hinata quickly cupped Kageyama’s face and licked his lips but Kageyama kissed Hinata’s lips and bit his lips, tasting Hinata’s blood. 

Kageyama carried Hinata away from the chair and carried him to the stage. 

Kageyama ignored the crowd screaming and cheering. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s waist and hand as he started to dance. 

He started to sing which Hinata was surprised. 

As Hinata admired Kageyama’s singing voice which sounded calming like the ocean. 

Both of them ignored the people around them. Suddenly Hinata could hear a music play which matched Kageyama’s voice but it gave jazz and blue vibes. 

The two danced and started to glow. 

Astumu snapped out from his trance from Hinata’s irresistible aura. 

“Stop them before they perform the beginning” Astumu yelled 

Sakusa shook his head and snapped out from his trance and aimed his gun and fired on towards a light on the stage which was a button leading a trap door. 

A trapped door opened below Kageyama and Hinata. 

Both of them scream as they fall into the dark abyss.   
  


* * *

Both of them screamed as they reached the ground. 

Lucky the two landed a pile of old costumes.

“I didn’t know you knew how to dance.” Hinata said,try looking at the Kageyama. 

“I am here dumbass.” Kageyama said as he tossed a dusty dress at Hinata, as Hinata landed on Kageyama. Hinata’s body was on Kageyama’s boner. 

Kageyama felt his blood boiling. 

He felt his face blushing. 

He was thankful it was dark. 

“I didn’t know you can dance either.” Kageyama felt warm. 

Suddenly it became silent. 

Hinata tries to focus on Kageyama’s face as he tries to reach for his face. 

Sparks come from Hinata’s finger which looked like a firefly which landed on Kageyama’s nose. Hinata couldn’t help himself but giggle. 

Hinata remembers his old memories of his past life. 

He was in the forest far away from castle walls. 

He caught and chased after fireflies with Kageyama in the evening. 

Hinata chased the firefly till he bumped into Atsumu.

His memory became foggy. 

He opened his eyes. 

He felt uneasy, unsure. 

He found himself being held by Kageyama. 

“Kageyama-” Hinata tried to say and pushed him. “Sorry I couldn’t breath.” 

Kagyeama looked away and felt himself blushed, tossed a costume at Hinata. 

“Changed dumbass.” Kageyama tried not to look at Hinata's bare skin. 

Hinata looked at him then at the costume confused. 

“I am not wearing that!” Hinata said “That’s dusty.” Hinata said standing up from the pile of costumes. 

Kageyama watched Hinata and placed his coat on the smaller boy. 

“You might be a sick dumbass.” Kageyama murmured under his breath. 

Hinata embraced the coat that was placed on his shoulders. 

Kageyama and Hinata both looked at their surroundings.

It was pitch black and both of them didn’t have their phones due to the fall. 

Hinata walked aimlessly when he touched the walls. 

Kageyama sat against the wall and tried to find a source of water. 

“Ugh! It’s hopeless.” Hinata said 

“Don’t say that- we just have to think of a way out.” Kageyama said and stood up, trying to find Hinata in the dark room. He tripped and embraced Hinata. 

Hinata blushed and his skin started to glow like a flashlight. 

Kageyama kissed the back of Hinata’s neck, Hinata’s skin turned and glowed red.

“Thanks to your sign, we can see better.” Kageyama continued to kiss Hinata back to his shoulder. 

“Stop!” Hinata said, glowing more and covering his face in embarrassment. 

“Okay-let’s see how we can get out of here.” Kageyama said letting go. 

Kageyama looked around the room. 

It was a storage room with a pile of costumes, two keys beside the pile of clothes which were silver key and gold key. 

“Might come in handy.” Kageyama murmured to himself and looked at Hinata searching in the pile of clothes but his bare skin was distracting Kageyama. He can feel himself become hard from the sight of Hinata’s bareskin, he just wanted to eat him up. 

Kageyama swallowed hard. 

Hinata throws costume after costume.

He tried looking for their phones but no luck. 

Hinata found two uniform old school detective uniforms. 

Hinata changed his detective uniform and posed in front of a mirror. 

The detective uniform was; a white blouse,a gray striped coat and a pair gray striped shorts, a pair brown knee high socks and brown suspenders and brown newspaper boy hat, and a pair brown leather shoes. 

Hinata tipped the newspaper boy hat on his head. 

“Let’s match Kageyama!” Hinata said, throwing a costume which landed on Kageyama’s face. Kageyama sighed and changed into a detective uniform which was a white blouse,a gray striped coat and gray striped gray pants and a pair of brown leather shoes. 

“Looking sharp, Kageyama!” Hinata said his eyes sparkled. 

Kageyama winked Hinata as he transferred the keys into his pockets. 

Hinata looked around the storage room and found a pile of boxes. 

Hinata kneed and found scribbles at the bottom of the wall near the floor. 

A bottle falling from the boxes. 

Hinata grabbed the bottle and examined it. 

Hinata found the label of the bottle as chloroform. 

Hinata has a bad feeling. 

Suddenly he can hear something ringing. 

Hinata spotted his phone from the box. 

Hinata found an unknown number. 

* * *

Yamaguchi Tadashi escaped the Karasuno Agency. 

And head to Miya’s territory. 

Yamaguchi was in charge of shows of the Miya’s hotel from VIP guests. 

Yamaguchi had a normal night. 

He was in the bar, having a drink. 

Suddenly it became cold. 

He spotted a woman who liked Kageyama. 

Did Kageyama find him? 

Kageyama found that he was really working for the Miya twins. 

Yamaguchi gulped his drink and ordered another drink. 

“You don’t remember.” She said as she sipped her glass of wine. 

“Mind your own business.” Yamaguchi said and felt the burn sensation on his throat. 

“It is my business.” She said as she slid a vip card which a platinum. 

“I am terribly sorry ma'am” 

“Autumn.” She said as she sipped her glass and crossed her legs which exposed her legs. 

“Excuse me ma’am?” 

“My name is Autumn.”

"How can I help you?" Yamaguchi asked. 

Autumn stood up and finished her glass. 

"Remember the truth." lighting a cigarette and blew the smoke at Yamaguchi. 

Her cigarette smelled like a campfire and marshmallow. Yamaguchi's head hurt and spinned. 

Yamaguchi closed his eyes. 

When he opened them, he was camping with Tsukishima. 

Both of them sat in front of a campfire. 

Tsukishima roasted marshmallow, suddenly the campfire died and a shadow monster creeped from the dark and about to launch itself at Yamaguchi. 

But Yamaguchi showed a falling star from the sky as leaves fell on the ground. 

The star landed in front of him in the blinding light and bursted into a girl with Kageyama's face with burning orange hair, she wore a sweater and shorts. She held a stick in her hand. She blocked Yamaguchi from the monster's view, which was a shadow of himself made of black ink. 

Yamaguchi screamed. 

But the little girl swayed her stick like a sword 

"Don't worry, I protect you." She said in a baby voice. 

"Who are you?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"I am your god child, you're my god parent." She said as she pulled him and embraced as he fell into a black abyss. 

Yamaguchi suddenly was Tsukishima in a cafe the time before he lost his mind after killing his brother. 

A monster.

He can tame the monster like Miya twins said. 

But something off. 

A girl was touching his hand and shook her head. 

_Uncle, you become a monster._

_Don't let the darkness embrace you._

_You struggle alone._

_Let me heal you._

She cupped his hand and tired. 

And embraced him. 

_It's okay to run away and come back stronger. Your health and well being is important, you're important._

_The leaves turn orange, red and yellow._

_The time the earth needs to heal._

_As the cycle is about to end to start a new beginning._

_I am the daughter of the rulers of skies, space, earth and sea._

_I am Autumn , one of four children. In the name of glory of the sun, the spear of the sea and the sands of Cosmo. Be purified._

She said a soft voice as leaves surrounded as Yamaguchi heard a gust of wind as she kissed his forehead.

Yamaguchi woke up in the bar. 

Hurry in the backstage finding an odd dancer. 

Yamaguchi night seemed normal. 

He felt different. 

When he watched the odd dancer. He felt a spark of curiosity and was amazed it was Hinata. 

Hinata seemed like he belonged in the spotlight. 

He wondered why the Miya twins wanted him if they had almost everything. 

Yamaguchi found the woman again in the crowd of guests. The woman with Kageyama's face. He was surprised that the two didn't meet. 

The woman left the room and Yamaguchi followed her. 

She waited for him and lit a new cigarette. 

"Tell me the structure of the hotel and its secrets." She said exhaling the smoke of the cigarette. 

Suddenly felt uneasy as the man in black suit and mask extinguished her cigarette. 

"Sorry ma'am, there is no smoking on this floor. You're coming with me, Yamaguchi." The man said as he tried grabbing Yamaguchi's wrist but the woman lit her cigarette and dab it to the man with black curly hair and beauty mark's hand making him jump. 

"For a man who prepared for everything, it doesn't seem to be your day." She said blowing at his face. "Kiyoomi Sakusa or should I call you Omi-kun or only he calls him that." 

Sakusa pointed his gun at her. 

But she continued to smoke her cigarette. Yamaguchi felt uneasy and took a step back. 

"You're one of the seasons." He said in a calmed voice, keeping his gun steady. 

"I can be or I can be a whole different what you call them, _gods."_

"I don't believe in-" 

" _gods."_ She finished Sakusa's sentence. "You don't have to believe in _gods_ or _God._ To know you're just a human only." She said exhaled smoke . "Do I sense jealous? Due that your beloved Atsumu loves my father more than you." 

"Shut up!" He yelled. 

"What did Atsumu ever do for you, you clean his mess and use you as his toy." She said, throwing her lit cigarette on the carpet and stomping on the lit cigarette. 

Yamaguchi can see a black aura coming from Sakusa as it becomes dark. His hands became claws and her eyes became pitch black filled black ink as it dripped on his cheeks and onto the floor. 

"Bingo." She said and exposed her leg and pulled a gun and reloaded. 

"Congratulations for making my job more easier." As she took aim and fired her gun. 

* * *

Sakusa screamed in pain. 

The pain was too much and closed his eyes. 

" Sakusa" He could hear someone call his name. He opened his eyes and found a woman with silver hair and gentle but odd platinum eyes. 

She embraced him. 

"The darkness didn't swallow you whole, thank the stars." She embraced him tightly 

“Who are you?” He said and pushed the woman but fell on the ground as her platinum eyes were filled with eyes as she looked at the ground. 

“I am sorry.” Sakusa said 

“It’s alright, my child.” She said as she stood up. “I am not important but you are.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes, you will save my two children. Atsumu and Osamu.” She said as she walked up a glass staircase towards an hourglass which was almost empty, she placed her hand on the glass. 

“Time is cruel.” She murmured as she placed her forehead to glass. 

Saskua watched the woman with confused look as she stepped down and walked towards him. 

She looked at him with teary and starry eyes. 

Handed him, a silver dagger with feature cravings around the blade. 

“Many children have died, their light extinguished. Shine bright, your time has come.” She said as Sakusa opened his eyes. 

* * *

He found himself in a hotel room. 

The hotel room filled with smoke. 

Sakusa waved his hand and found Autumn with a lit cigarette which smelled like a campfire and mint. Yamaguchi and a blonde man with glasses beside her.

“Leave us.” Autumn said as Yamaguhci and the blonde man with glasses left. 

“What do you want?” Sakusa asked as he hid the dagger behind his back. 

“Help me.” She said as she turned to her unzipped dress as Sakusa left the silver dagger on the bed. 

He swallowed hard and stared at her bare back 

“I know you’re not stupid, let’s do a deal. I know mafias like making deals.” Autumn said in a calming voice. 

“I am not part of the mafia.” He said 

“Your boyfriend is, you do his dirty work.” She said “Half of his dirty work though.” 

“What do you mean?” He said as he zipped her dress. 

“For a detective, you didn’t do your research.” Autumn said in a bored tone. “Is because the sex was too good for you.” 

Sakusa reached for the silver dagger but there was a gun fired and a hole on the bed sheets were the dagger lied. 

Sakusa faced Autumn who held a gun and pushed against Sakusa’s head. 

“Let me finish.” She said as she removed the gun on his forehead. “Tell if these blueprints are real and be my date to the auction.” She said as she lowered her gun and tossed it away. 

“I know how to save your _human_ boyfriend.” She said as she turned her back to him as she lit another cigarette. 

“Or you can kill me right now and lose your boyfriend to the darkness, you've been studying, saving your boyfriend and his twin.” She said as she inhale the cigarette 

“How did you know?” Sakusa asked. 

Sakusa was studying the missing cases, the black substance that looked like ink which Astumu and his brothers were coughing. 

“I do my research.” Autumn said and turned around, as she blow smoke to the ceiling. 

Sakusa swallowed hard and nodded his head. 

Autumn handed the blueprints and handed him a phone which an unknown number was already dialed. 

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama were trapped in what seem like a basement. 

Hinata found bottles of pills and his phone. 

While Kageyama was searching for a source of water. 

Hinata’s phone rang with an unknown number. 

“Hello?” Hinata said. “Wow there singal here.” 

Hinata heard a distorted voice and told him that he should push the boxes away. 

There was a hidden passway that led to two rooms. 

Then the call ended. 

Hinata asked for Kageyama’s help to push the boxes away. 

The two found a secret passage. 

The two crawled their way out and found themselves in a dark hall with two doors. 

A picture of a moon, another picture of the sun and an empty frame mounted between two doors. 

Kageyama looked at the doors and placed both; the silver and gold keys that he found. 

He lay both keys on the floor. 

Kageyama stared at the two keys blankly

Hinata looked around. 

Found a source light the opposite of the door. 

Hinata picked the two keys and pointed at the light. 

Hinata lines himself; the reflection of two keys into the empty frame which formed a clock which lit up and made a rewinded sound and both doors disappeared and a wall lifted under the clock. 

Kageyama stared at Hinata. 

He followed Hinata and found themselves in a room that seemed like a library. 

“How did you know?” Kageyama said. 

“Know?” Hinata said, confused. 

“The keys?! The light?!” Kageyama grabbed Hinata and shook him. 

“Oh I look around the room, the doors were painted.” Hinata said “You just have changed your perspective.” Hinata laughed 

“It’s like in some museums creating an illusion.” 

“The key was lucky guess, the puzzle seemed like something in a video game.” Hinata smiled and giggled 

“Dumbass.” Kageyama murmured and let go of Hinata. 

“Hold on the second, I know this is the place-This is the Miya’s office.” Kageyama said 

“Hello.” Osamu Miya said he was wearing a black suit and pointed a gun at them. “Kageyama, thank you for bringing Hinata here. My master wanted to see his new vessel.” 

“Kageyama what’s going on?” Hinata said hid behind Kageyama and held his polo. 

“What are you talking about Miya?!” Kageyama yelled. 

“I like it more, when you don't have your memories.” Osamu said and raised a gun and aimed at Kageyama. 

“Goodbye,Kageyama.” Osamu said and fired the gun. 

Kageyama grabbed and carried Hinata in a bridal style and jumped through a window. 

Hinata embraced Kageyama tightly. 

“Dumbass!” Hinata yelled.

They were falling. 

They could see the evening sky, the city lights. 

Kageyama could hear sirens and could see blue and red lights. 

Kageyama waited for impact of the pavement but was catch by a gust a wind. 

Hinata was still held in Kageyama for dear life. 

Kageyama made eye contact with a woman with his face but Hinata’s eyes. 

The breeze guided them to the ground as a leaf touched the ground. 

Kageyama heard noise. 

As Kageyama and Hinata fainted.

* * *

Sakusa held Autumn’s hand and guided her down the stairs. 

Both of them and the guest were wearing masks. 

The two walked towards their seats in the VIP area of auction. 

The curtains rose up and Sakusa was shocked by what he saw. 

Children in rags and chains as guest raised the price of each child.

Sakusa felt sick. 

Sakusa's stomach hurt. 

“Human trafficking.” Autumn said 

“What are you planning to do?” Sakusa asked. 

“That’s a surprise.” Suddenly the lights shut down, everything was black. 

Guests and children screamed. 

“Autumn!” Sakusa said. 

“Be right back.” Autumn said as she disappeared the lights turned on. 

Autumn was on stage as men in black suits surrounded her and the children. 

Sakusa climbed on stage and blocked Autumn from his old co-workers. 

Autumn smiled. 

Suddenly the power shut down again. 

There was a flash, Sakusa shielded the children. 

The power was on and police was there, Daichi and Sugawara

Autumn and Sakusa guide the children outside of the hotel 

As they watched police guests and the head of auction. 

The two sat down on a police car. 

They sat in silence. 

“You planned this? You know all of this, the kids being trafficked and the police ambushed?” Sakusa asked. 

“Finally solving something detective.” Autumn smiled. “You should work with Suga, he is working on the missing case with that weird black ink.” 

Sakusa pulled his face mask and smiled; hiding his smile. He pulled up and enjoyed the city lights with Autumn. 

Suddenly Autumn jumped off the police car and summoned a gust of wind. 

As she was holding her hands up steady. 

Sakusa saw Kageyama and Hinata and watched them fainting after they reached the ground.

“Mom! Dad!” Autumn yelled.


	12. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, it is always a new beginning
> 
> Everything seemed like a normal day.   
> The day was cold and raining.
> 
> Astumu bumps into Hinata.   
> But something seem wrong.   
> Like everything is going wrong.

It was a new day. 

Everything seemed normal.

The day was cold and raining.

Atsumu went to his brother’s cafe. 

He forgot his umbrella, he was exhausted to travel by shadow and there was not much sunlight and people to shadow travel. He walked alone taking his time in the heavy rain till he bumped into someone. 

Orange hair and yellow eyes. He was on the ground wearing a soaking wet maid outfit.

“Watch it!” Hinata yelled. 

“Well excuse me.” Astumu said “

Where are you going shortie.”

“No of your business.” Hinata said and glared at him. I don’t want to talk to a stranger who kidnapped me before.” 

“I didn’t kill you right, and we don’t have to be strangers.” Astumu smirked and bent down, lending his hand toward Hinata.

“I am-” 

“Atsumu Miya, a playboy and one of most wanted people in Japan, known to be quick as a fox and known as the shadow fox.” Hinata said as he grabbed Astumu’s hand.

Astumu pulled him and pinned on the wall as the rain became heavy.

“You mean one of the most handsome and wanted people in Japan.” Astumu gripped onto Hinata’s wrist against the wall. 

“So you did your research on me.”

“Don't flatter yourself.” Hinata glared at him. 

“So why are you here? Are you my new stalker or your doing errands for your master.” Astumu said as his hand quickly grabbed his knife which was hidden on the back of his right leg. 

He placed the dagger on Hinata’s neck. Hinata just glared at him. Astumu faced Hinata’s wet face, leaned forward and kissed him under the rain. Hinata struggles, trying to breathe and catch his breath as Astumu kisses him long, placing his tongue.

Astumu closed his eyes remembering his first kiss with Hinata as the sun god, he tasted sweet like honey. 

He still tasted honey till now. Hinata asked him to teach him how to kiss in their past life. Astumu held that memory close to his heart. As Astumu closed his eyes. Hinata grabbed the knife with his hand and melted it, throwing away. Pushed Astumu away. He ran into the alley as Astumu chased after him. Hinata jumped towards a fire escape, he climbed the ladder as Astumu felt his cheeks turning red. He saw that Hinata was wearing purple panites. 

Hinata wall jumped from two apartment buildings as Astumu chased Hinata by climbing fire escapes and black metal staircases. 

Hinata's heel landed on the wet and slippery wall; his heel making friction and sparks as he launched himself towards the rooftop as his heels burst with flames, making him fly higher to the rooftop.

Astumu watched Hinata surrounded by sparks like fireflies; as he landed gracefully on the wet and slippery on heels. Astumu reached the rooftop, Hinata looked at him. A familiar scenery and memory. 

The familiar sensation of the rain. 

Familiar eyes.

Familiar orange hair. 

His last memory. He had an argument with the sun god. Astumu was commander of the knights with his brother for the sun god. Astumu shook his head. He remembered what the darkness told him. corrupt him with darkness before Hinata awakens his powers. Astumu screamed as the darkness took over him. 

Hinata was shocked, Astumu’s eyes were filled with blank ink. 

Black ink arms made of shadows reached for Hinata.

Hinata doged the hands with a back flip as he pulled a hidden dagger from his thigh 

The dagger glows amber with Hinata’s touch as it sizzles under the rain. Hinata gripped onto his dagger as sparks surrounded his hand and the handle. He swung his dagger; cutting the arms and hands made of shadows as it struggled with burnt marks.

Astumu shriek that sounded like something that wasn’t human. Letting the darkness completely swallow him whole.

He was curled into a ball in a black bubble made of ink. 

His mind was playing his memory of Hinata as he was knighted into the sun’s god. 

He remembered Hinata was wearing white with gold linings on his royal unit. Hinata held his sword and placed it on Astumu’s shoulder. 

Astumu remembered Hinata’s smile. 

He remembered bringing into day trips of the outskirts of the world. Before letting Hinata’s soul leave his prison to be reborn, Astumu was in love with the sun god and will always be in love with him. His love became lust which corrupted his heart and turned to the darkness asking for the impossible. 

Astumu formed change into a dragon made of dripping ink. 

* * *

Hinata closed his eyes and thought about his training with Kageyama and Kiyoko in Kageyama’s company;  _ Suijin.  _

Hinata could hear himself, breathing. 

His body was covered in sweat. 

Hinata stared at Kageyama who didn’t break a sweat. 

Kageyama was holding a sniper rifle. 

The exercise was Hinata doged Kageyama’s bullet. 

The heels enhance Hinata’s speed and jumping ability without Hinata using up all his stamina. 

“Why do I have to fight in heels?!” Hinata yelled as he lost his balance. 

“So it won’t be obvious, you have daggers in her heels, dumbass.” Kageyama said. 

“You’re the dumbass! Dumbass.” Hinata said “One more!” 

Hinata said as he stood up and wiped his mouth. 

He stick out of his tongue. 

He focused on the bullet. 

Kageyama pushed on the trigger. 

The bullet flew. 

Hinata’s instinct kicked in, he stomped his feet as the dagger slid out from the heel. 

Hinata used all his energy and launched himself towards Kageyama. 

His heels burst to flames like a rocket launching. 

Everything went too fast. 

Hinata’s heels left marks on the white floor. 

Hinata’s dagger on Kageyama’s neck. 

Hinata covered in sweat. 

Kageyama felt hot. 

Kageyama could feel his face turn red. 

Hinata smirk.

* * *

Kageyama quickly looked away. 

Kageyama coughed and left the training grounds. 

Kageyama found Hinata in the training room. 

Kageyama watched Hinata train by himself; getting used to the heels. 

The heels were plain black but would glow by Hinata’s flames whenever it was blue or yellow depending on the temperature of the flames. 

Kageyama found himself smiling at Hinata. 

He quickly covered his mouth. 

He tried to hide his smile. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata said “Train with me!” Hinata smiled. 

Hinata listening to Kiyoko

As he watched, Kiyoko walked in her own pairs of heels. 

He tried to practice his walk almost everyday.

Kiyoko would watched from Kageyama’s estate and  _ Suijin.  _

* * *

Kageyama still made Hinata wear his maid outfit in the estate. 

Kageyama would watch Hinata do his chores but didn’t allow him outside since the Osuma Miya incident. 

Kageyama was scared when Osuma said that Hinata was the vessel of the darkness. 

Kageyama kept Hinata by his side even when he went to sleep or during a business trip. 

Kageyama would train Hinata.

His feelings for Hinata grew more and more. 

One night, they were training on the beach. 

Kageyama fell onto Hinata and kissed him. 

The two kissed under the moonlight. 

They watched the stars after and fell asleep on the beach. 

Kageyama had a meeting in Miya’s cafe. 

But he didn’t trust the twins. 

Kageyama left the cafe and was going to meet Hinata. 

He could sense something was wrong. 

A bitter taste in his mouth. 

He heard shrieking. 

Kageyama ran to the sound and found a dragon and Hinata trapped under its claws. 

Kageyama grabbed his phone and called everyone from his mafia group. 

Kageyama grabbed his two pistols and started fire at the beast. 

The beast shriek more. 

Nishinoya came from the rooftops and used a trident as shadow monsters came from the dragon’s tail. Nishinoya shield his boss as he swung his trident. 

Tanka came with Kiyoko in a gray tank with the latest technology firing missiles and lasers at the shadow monsters. 

Kinoshita was scanning the area with his sniper using the scope. 

He was about to get attack by shadow monster but Yamaguchi blocked the attack. 

Hinata was slammed against a building the heavy weight of the shadow dragon. 

Hinata coughed out of blood from the impact. 

* * *

He smiled as Kageyama came. 

His hair was slicked back, he was wearing a gray suit with brown leather gloves and shoes. Kageyama seemed like a model and fashion icon to Hinata with his outfits he wore. 

Hinata used all his might trying to break from the monster’s claws.

Suddenly the fighting stopped. 

Kageyama and the others stopped. 

Kageyama faced Hinata and said. 

“You’re not fighting for.” Kageyama said “Hinata, I never loved you.” Hinata was heart broken 

“That’s not true, you dumbass!’ 

Hinata closed his eyes. 

He found himself in front of Comso and his children. 

All of them echoing the words that they didn’t love him. 

Hinata collapsed. 

He felt weak. 

He felt tired. 

He curled in a ball and covered his ears. 

He felt like he was sinking. 

Hinata cried at the top of his lungs. 

Kageyama yelled at the dragon as he flew away. 

Kageyama cursed and screamed. 

Kageyama watched in horror as Hinata’s eyes became lifeless as the dragon’s claw swallowed Hinata’s body whole. 

His lifeless; tears dripped. 

* * *

Kageyama headed to  _ Suijin. _

He summoned Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Karasuno detective agency. 

All the heads were there; Kenma Kozume, Testuro Kuroo, Kotaro Bokuto and his right hand man Akaashi and Koshi Sugawara. 

All leaders gathered in  _ Suijin. _

“We’re going to war.”Kageyama said. “Peace wasn’t an option and only war.” 

“More fun for us!’ Bokuto said. 

“Bukto-san, the meeting isn’t done.” Akaashi said. 

“We have to find where the dragon took Hinata.” Suga said 

“Maybe in a temple.” Kenma suggested. 

“Kenma, this isn’t one of your video games.” Kuroo said. 

“It wasn’t a suggestion, I am telling you. I placed a tracker on Shoyou” Kenma said tired and yawed. 

“Okay, how do we kill a dragon?” Suga asked. 

The room fell silent till Kiyoomi Sakusa came in, wearing a Karasuno detective uniform and threw a silver dagger with feature cravings on the table. 

“With that.” Sakusa said. 

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Kenma said. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” Two women who liked twins came in and holding something

“To save our mother-I mean Hinata is to have units.” 

“Who are you?” Kenma said. 

“Let me talk.” Kageyama said. 

“Thank you father- I mean Kageyama-sir.” 

“You didn’t answer me.” Kenma said. 

“I am Spring and my sister, Autumn.” She said 

“Continue.” Kenma said. 

Spring bowed her head as she tied her hair. 

Autumn layed a blueprint of the temple which looked like a church. 

“We have units who stormed into the temple and other units will sneak into the temple to make a secure entrance and get away.” Spring said as she placed two coins on the blueprint. “We need new weapons, not your normal morden weapons.” Spring said, grabbed the silver dagger from the table. “We need weapons like this to kill those monsters.” She said as she threw the dagger on blueprint as it stabbed and stood on the table. 

“We don’t have time. Time is cruel and isn’t our side” Spring said “Nekoma, we need your helicopters to reach the temple before sunset. Fukurodani we need your best weapon experts. Karasuno and Kageyama, we have reached Hinata before he turns to the darkness’s vessel.” Spring said “Dismissed!” Spring said, pulling her tie letting her hair loose. As she left and Autumn left the room. 

“I like her.” Kenma smirked. 

“Not bad.” Bokuto said. 

“Okay, let’s save Hinata.” Kageyama said as he stood up and pulled the dagger. 

Kageyama watched as Spring’s plan went smooth from the helicopter. 

Kageyama made weapons by using the silver dagger. Which made of powerful metal that even shine in the dark. 

He watched men who looked like ants who covered the back and front of the temple. 

Kageyama sat across Spring and Autumn. 

He watched the sun slowly setting. 

“Let’s save mother!” Spring screamed as she jumped off, followed by Autumn. 

Kageyama followed as he jumped as Fukurodani made a path for them to follow. 

Monster came from the shadows and attacked them but something bright blinded and cut the monster, making them pushed forward to the altar where Hinata laid. 

“Sorry, I am late.” Summer said. Nekoma joined the fight, fighting along with Summer as they fought the monster coming from the darkness. 

Spring and Autumn protected Kageyama as they moved closer to the altar. 

As they walked closer to the altar, a huge wave of darkness came and tried to block their path. 

But a shield of ice pushed through. 

A man with a suit stood as frost covered the temple. 

“Winter!” Summer said and embraced the man.

Winter, Summer, Autumn and Spring held hands with Kageyama. 

As they walked towards the altar. 

Osuma and Astumu stood in their way. 

As he held Hinata in their arms. 

A dark aura surrounding Hinata. 

Sakusa screamed and stabbed Atsumu with the silver dagger. 

A blinding light burst. 

But Osmua stood in front of his brother and protected him and he turned into a fox.

Sakusa was crying as he swung his dagger at Astumu. The two cried as Astumu turned into a fox. Sakusa collapsed and fainted. 

The temple fell silent. 

Everything went slow motion as everyone watched Sakusa fall to the ground. 

But a figure catches him and place him down softly. 

The figure reached shadow aura Hinata. 

_ Kita. Kita. Kita. do you remember this place?  _ The figure said which was a little girl with blonde hair and blonde eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as she held a white fox. 

_ Kita. Kita. You can rest.  _ She said as her hair grew and turned silver, her eyes became white and shine, became platinum. 

_ Kita. Kita Kita. Thank you for protecting me, maybe we can meet a different era. Don’t seek revenge.  _ The girl collapsed on the altar as the fox turned black and became the vessel of the darkness. 

The black fox came out from Hinata and turned into a man cried and look up.

_ Kita. Let’s start again. _ She said. 

_ Kageyama combined me with your powers.  _

Kageyama walked towards the altar and picked the silver dagger. 

Kageyama starts to sing in a sweet tone, Hinata slowly opening his eyes. 

Kageyama picked up the silver dagger and gripped it, stabbed Cosmo. 

A golden clock fell from her pocket as everything was shattering. 

The floor, the walls, shattering. Reality was shattering. 

Kageyama and Hinata grabbed the golden clock and embraced each other. 

“Another time.” Kageyama said

“Another era.” Hinata said

“Another century.”Kageyama said, eyes filled with eyes.

Another life. Hinata said, as he embraced Kageyama tightly 

“I love you.” They both said and kissed as reality became white and nothing. 


End file.
